Joker X Love X Queen
by Pau-13
Summary: Scarlet is a doctor, a weak short tempered doctor. When Hisoka first met her, he had mark her as weak and nothing more. But how wrong is he? "I misjudged you" Hisoka admit with a playful tone, Scarlet eyes sharpen dangerously "I didn't"- OCXHisoka (Reviews are appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HunterXHunter

 **Summary:** Scarlet is a doctor, a weak short tempered doctor. When Hisoka first met her, he had mark her as weak and nothing more. But how wrong is he? "I misjudged you" Hisoka admit with a playful tone, Scarlet eyes sharpen dangerously "I didn't"- OCXHisoka (Reviews are appreciated)

* * *

 **Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 1

Scarlet unlike any other nen user, is a master of perfect control and precision. Despite of her ill temper, no one can control their nen better than she can. She is known throughout the world because of this talent

 **TWACKK!-** There's a dead silence when Scarlet rip out her challenger's head off his body, leaving the rest of its body part kneeling in the stage before collapsing as dead in a puddle of blood. Scarlet glance at the headless corpse before pulling up its head for a better look. "I did said…off with your head" she claim to the cut off head before throwing it behind her shoulder

As if that was a cue, the weak audiences came rushing out of their sit seeking for the nearest bathroom to puke at, while the rest gave her a roar of cheer.

Scarlet is drunk, unobvious to some viewers so her flustered face and daze expression weren't a bother to them. The queen gave appreciative grin before strolling out of her stage with her 12th victory. She never bother counting her win, she is after all just staying for the time being, but she just tend to remember it because of her unusual habit to pay attention to small detail.

And speaking of small detail-

"What do you _want_?" she ask while holding on to the wall to stable her drunken feet, she didn't need to look behind her shoulder to know who's behind her.

" _My my~_ who would have thought, I'll get to see you here of all the places…" The man finally revealed himself from the shadow, he was leaning on the wall in a lazy form "It's been a while, _Little Red_ "

Scarlet gave a long tired sigh before turning her heels to face….Hisoka "What do you want?" she ask again

"I'm not quite sure, but I am glad to see you" he respond in his same feminine tone which Scarlet absolutely despise

"I'm not" The queen sharpen her gaze, setting of her distance from Hisoka

The playful jester chuckle "I can see why…" he let his eyes travel down her figure "I didn't know you have a potential to grow" Scarlet can feel his blood thirsty aura slipping out of his body

"And I didn't know you are capable of remembering me" she said with a sharp edge "I was just…after all, just a weak .short temper. doctor" Hisoka gave sly smile

"I misjudge you" He simply said shuffle ling his deck of cards

" _I didn't"_ Scarlet gaze burn

There's a suffocating silence before their nen clash, rivaling each other knowing they are both a possible prey and predator but just when Hisoka finally expecting a battle, the queen stop and let go of her Nen

"I'm drunk Hisoka" she simply admit before turning her back on him to walk away "I have no time for this-"

 **SWISSSSHH~** \- Scarlet capture the card between her finger in ease, before looking over her shoulder dangerously, she found Hisoka burning in lust and malice

"Fight me" he demanded, Scarlet once again face Hisoka crossing her arms in her busty chest

"Not interested" She answer quite bluntly

Hisoka gave dark chuckle "Why not?..." he gave her a dirty look "I'm giving you a chance to avenge your dear old boyfrie-"

 **SWIIIIIISSSHH~**

Scarlet flick the card back to Hisoka in a dangerous speed

 _"Shut up"_ She spat while the card was pin in the wall right next to Hisoka's head, leaving a sharp cut in his right cheek

Hisoka lick his lip in a terrifying manner, loving the furious look on her face

"Delicious, absolutely delicious" he moan in a creepy tone, sending a cold shiver to Scarlet's spine

"I'm not fighting you Hisoka, not now …nor _ever_ " She scoff which made Hisoka frown

"Why not?" He simply ask

Scarlet shrug her shoulder with a calm smile "I'm not the type of person who take revenge, I didn't got this far because of that…" she look at Hisoka sharply "You have no control over me-"

 **SNAP! SWISHHH** \- in the blink of an eye Hisoka was already gripping into Scarlet's throat, letting her dangle painfully in the air with his vice grip which he only tighten

Scarlet eyes widen in the sudden impact and pain, coughing out blood in process

"If you won't fight me Red…." HIsoka eyes change into psychotic killer, his pupils were dilating in far corner of his upper eyes, his lower eyelid stretch in a dangerous manner _"I …will…kill you"_ he threaten in a wicked tone

Scarlet almost felt fear but she knows better…she's not the same pathetic doctor of the past… no, she's so much more than that

The queen look down at Hisoka forcefully letting out a weak smile "H-hah" she let out a bloody sneer " _b-bring it on_ " her eyes were burning with passion and light, Hisoka knew he can't break her like this, he'll be killing a precious fruit that he won't ever encounter for decades and that's extremely long time.

Gon is still an unripe fruit, he had check just few days ago, he had grown into a powerful 19 years old hunter but still so young and too inexperience to entertain him in a battle. But this precious fruit, is already ripe, delicious and yet….forbidden. Hisoka frown on that thought, she's like an apple

Hisoka doesn't like this, he doesn't like this at all. She's absolutely perfect, she's ripe, powerful, smart, feisty and Hisoka is well aware that she can give him an extraordinary fight that he's been craving for… so killer her without a fight is not option

"Last warning… _fight me_ " Hisoka said no longer smiling in amusement

Scarlet gave a painful glare "H-Hell _no_ "

 **SLAMMMMMM! CRASHH!** \- Hisoka's temper give in and slam the frail woman in the wall, burying her in the concrete

As the smoke disperse, it revealed Scarlet with a challenging look on her face, blood were running down her temple, arm, chin and nose but the fire in her eyes is ever so visible

Hisoka gritted his teeth in frustration, tightening and loosening his grip at Scarlet's neck, his aura flare throughout the dark hallway.

He want to kill her- break her- b-but she…she won't fight him and if he kill her now she'll be a –

"Waste?" Scarlet finish his thought as if he can read his mind, Hisoka eyes slightly widen

He had never encounter a person who can read his movements and he'll honestly say that's quite impossible, but here she is now-

" _Pftt_ \- Ahahaha" Hisoka slowly let go of Scarlet's neck, holding onto his stomach lightly as he gave odd laugh

Scarlet was able to catch herself on her feet and massage her painful throat, she had noted that if she was a normal person, her neck would have been snap into to two. Her eyes darted to Hisoka who's still laughing in his crazy amusement. She arch her eye brow in displeasure 'He's still as dangerous as he is'

"So let me get this straight…you won't fight me?" he ask now back in his playful tone

"no" Scarlet said backing away from Hisoka who's approaching her in a scary manner, he grip on her long red hair, tugging it down forcefully making Scarlet look up to his face while exposing her neck.

Their body are press into a sexual manner and Hisoka was trailing her chest up to her throat with his sharp card

Hisoka gave a wicked smile "okay then…I shall track down all your family and love once until you agree"

Scarlet raise an eyebrow "One problem Sherlock" she raise her index finger

"Yes?"

"You already did"

There's comical pause before Hisoka blink

"All of them?" he ask

Scarlet cross her arms in her busty chest "Massacre in Laboratory O13, Don't remind me about it" she growl in a light manner

Hisoka chuckle again making Scarlet scowl

"I don't think that's a laughing manner" she argue slightly pissed

"and I don't think that's a proper reaction to a person who killed all of your love ones…~" Hisoka hold on to his chin with his other hand, pondering in thought as he let his gold predator eyes travel at Scarlet's body "my my~ you are a problem-"

 _"EEEEPPPP"_ Scarlet eyes widen, she got off guard when Hisoka lean down and grab her, carrying her like a bag of sack in his shoulder

"I'm going to keep you until I know what I will do with you, little red"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I hope you fancy my room Red"

"….HIIIIIIIIIIIISOOOOOOOOOOOOKAAA!"

* * *

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 2

Hisoka is straddling in the chair not far from the bed while having an intense staring contest with Scarlet

She's tied in the bed with his Bungee gum in a _seductive_ manner, she look absolutely delicious in his view right here and the more he observe her, the more he felt his desire kicking in.

Hisoka lick his lips while he travel his eyes to her feet which is accompanied by those sexy heels trailing up to its everlasting legs which is wrap with those tight black stockings, the jester can't help but to wonder how those legs feel like when they are wrap around in his waist.

Scarlet's body has curve in the right places, her hips and her chest compliment her thin flat waist. Hisoka then remembers his obsession with red, right now…Scarlet is one of them. Her name meant Red, her hair is a beautiful fiery red, her lips are red and her eyes were burning red. Hisoka bit his lower lip trying to restrain himself. She's just perfect and her outfit which are a v cut skirt, a long sleeve blouse, a red tie and a doctor coat which are now covered with blood are just few more element that's turning Hisoka on -

"Will you stop staring at me like a _piece of meat_?" she said in a monotone voice

Hisoka cut his survey to smirk at Scarlet's annoyed expression "Sorry, Little Red…you're just so hard to resist, you look absolutely appetizing" he moan those last words making Scarlet shiver

"You're disgusting" she spat

"Why thank you my dear" he respond in a mocking tone

She rolled her eyes with a huff, she doesn't want to deal with this clown right now. She's drunk, dirty and still bruised from Hisoka's earlier attempt to kill her

"Can I go now?….You're wasting my time keeping me here" Scarlet complain catching Hisoka gazing at her again

"Unfortunately you can't" he simply reply, messaging his strong chin "I can't think of anything to do with you, I can't convince you to fight me…and killing you will be just a waste, so please be patient"

"Hell no!" Scarlet spat "You have no right to keep me here, I'm drunk, I need a long bath, your nen is absolutely disgusting in my wrist and I can't stand another minute with you, so just me give me a favor and let me go"

Hisoka smile, he just love her feisty attitude " _I-yya-da_ ~ (I don't want to)" he playfully said

Scarlet sharply glare at Hisoka "Asshole" she growl

"Now~ now~ my queen, just relax and enjoy my bed while I think of a solution to our problem"

"You're not thinking of a solution, you're just gawking at me"

" _That_ , I can't deny~"

Scarlet gritted her teeth "I _hate_ you" she said full of venom

Hisoka smile and put a hand on his heart " _Aww~_ I love you too"

" _FUCK_ you!" Scarlet spat with a large vein pop on the back of her head

Hisoka chuckle "My my~ let's not give any ideas Little Red" He move into the bed and was now right in front of Scarlet

He trail Scarlet's long legs with his strong finger, up to her skirt and to her thin little waist "mmm~ Sexy"

"Perverted clown" she stated still in a foul manner while Hisoka lean towards her face

"Tell me my queen, why don't you just humor me and…" he lean and whisper to her ears seductively "fight me"

Scarlet look at Hisoka's sinister face, she smile

"Because on your deck of cards" she lean forward until their noses touch "You're the Joker…not me" she challenge with a smirk, HIsoka groan in pleasure. He love her smell and the way she lean forward like that, look so sexy

 **Swip~**

Hisoka lick his lips as he dangerously projected his card, he line it into Scarlet chest to her throat until it reach her chin

"I could kill you right now~" he threaten

"And why don't you?" she felt blood slowly draw out from her throat when Hisoka press the card on her neck lightly, she can feel his body shake in excitement and hesitation

There's a suffocating silence

 **KRINNNNGGGG!-** _ **SWISHH!**_

Hisoka look over his shoulder to his reception phone, he had flick his card dangerously at the phone to answer it- _click_

"Good morning Hisoka-sama, your fight with Heroso-sama will begin in a hour, as a policy code of the arena all players are requested to get on their waiting room before the fight, thank you Hisoka-sama- _beep beep_

Scarlet also look over Hisoka's shoulder just when Hisoka look back to Scarlet "Curious are we?" he ask

She look up to Hisoka who's now trapping her with his two muscular hand, he was leaning on the bed board leaving her no place to escape

"Not really, I've seen you fight…you're just playing around with them just because they can't always use gyo" she simply said before looking over to her wrist wrap with Hisoka's nen "And I think your nen is just absolutely disgusting"

"mmm~" Hisoka hum obviously entertain with the girl's vile comment

Then that's where Scarlet eyes spark, making Hisoka's crotch slightly twitch

"Bet you 10,000,000 million zennies, that I can escape this bed without a trace of your gum while you go on a fight with that Heroso guy" she claim with a smug look on her pretty face

Hisoka felt another tug on his crotch "Ooh?"

The red hair widen her proud smile which made Hisoka body shake in excitement "Ookay~, if you can escape my Elastic love and get out this bed….I'll give you 10,000,000 million zennies and give you a 1 week free of my threat to kill you"

Scarlet eyes brighten "Excellent~"

"But if you can't" Hisoka pull out her chin "We will fight and I will kill you" the dark aura was back but Scarlet responded with grin

"Deal!" she exclaim

Hisoka's thoughts were occupied by Scarlet

'She's confident...' he thought while dodging his opponent's dual sword with ease, he was currently in the Arena fighting with some uninteresting guy

'oooh~ I want to see her again so badly… I told myself I'll give her at least an hour but I want to see her' Hisoka grin 'I want to see if she already escape'

"UARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Heroso came charging forward the distracted Hisoka before

 **TWAAAAAACKKKKK!**

The crowd gaps when Hisoka's hand pass through Heroso's stomach, gushing out blood from his body

"oooh~ I want see her" Hisoka purr in a sexual manner before pulling his arms out of his opponent and disappearing in the stage in a smoke leaving a stun Arena but winning the shortest fight

* * *

Hisoka chuckle, it's only been 15 minutes since he left to fight his match…his impatient attitude won't allow her to escape in an appropriate time but look at the result

His bed is empty and his nen were sticking all over his room, there isn't a trace of presence in sight.

The jester lust expanded through his body, he love it…he absolutely love it. She had escape, not leaving any evidence in sight and his secret gum tracker he put on her chin were now among his nen which are place in his full size glass window.

A sinister look brush to his face as he look at the glass window, his nen were sticking in the glass and was place where it had written 'FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE'

He laugh, he laugh with a menacing aura. He love it….and he's going to have her.

* * *

"She's going to be mine" he moan while looking down his crotch which now as hard as steel

Scarlet shiver as she felt Hisoka's aura, it was so strong that it travel through the corridor, through the rooms, through the arena and through Scarlet's floor.

"Gosh..." Scarlet hold on to her head with an exhausted sigh, slumping in her comfy couch "I need to get out of here"

* * *

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 3

The moment the door was close and when Scarlet can no longer hear Hisoka's footstep, she started readying her nen for her escape plan. She likes being productive so while Hisoka was pissing her off and making unnecessary threat, she was studying the jester's complicated nen which is wrap around her wrist.

On what Scarlet learn so far is that Hisoka's nen is probably made as a Transmuter and its substance is like a sticky disgusting like gum that can stick to anything or to anyone. Suits his disgusting creepy attitude actually, Scarlet slightly smirk on that thought. If the gum is attach to Hisoka, getting away from his technique would be difficult or even impossible, but if it's just wrap around her wrist sticking to the bed's head board, well…Scarlet can work something out

Scarlet release Ren to Hatsu, activating her Nen…she whistle

 **ToooooooooooooooTTTTTTTTTTT!**

The sound waves travel to air to very end of the room and-

 **ZAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppp!**

Scarlet teleported to the sound wave and landed on the very end of the room, the bungee gum appear to be more challenging than Scarlet thought for its still attach to her wrist but it was stretch into an impossible length. This is just one the evidence that Hisoka is a scary guy, Scarlet grin amusedly, quite impress by guy's ability. She then form an aura of needle inside her mouth before shooting it like a spit to the stretch gum, the force and the impact of the needle was enough to cut the gum and let it splattered all over Hisoka's fancy room.

Nothing can define Scarlet's overwhelming joy and accomplishment, she would have dance around the room if she had time but unfortunately she knows Hisoka's wicked attitude far too well. She immediately grab her aura needle in floor, pulling it up the gum is still sticking to it. This is where Scarlet had an idea, she might not have enough time but she can always squeeze one to leave Hisoka a heartwarming message. So with a mischievous grin, she uses to gum and needle to write a memorable message for Hisoka, she made sure she's gum free using Gyo and when she's all set, with a smile she left the room.

* * *

Scarlet earlier plan was to escape, ran and make sure Hisoka will never see her again. But her pride and stubborn attitude won't let her, so here she is, inside her enormous bathroom soaking herself with milk and roses while drinking some expensive wine. She already abandon packing up that afternoon and leaving the Heaven's arena like dog with its tail between its leg, no…she decided that she's going to fucking stay, no one will make her leave and Hisoka is a fucking asshole so he can eat his shit

"Why would I leave this arena just because of that vile vicious clown" she scoff at herself

"hmph, I won't run away from him… _never again_ " she hissed before finishing her wine with one gulp

"I don't want to go anywhere…I got all I wanted right here, I have a fancy room, I have all the glory in the world….I'm fucking happy" Scarlet shouted to herself with a happy drunk tone before the large marble bathroom was filled by silence

Her eyes were staring at outside the large window with the city view, Scarlet lean on the edge of the large bath tub, using her arms for support. "I'm _fucking_ happy" she repeated while her were eyes were still watching the light outside with a dull expression

* * *

Scarlet walk out of the bathroom, wrap in a short towel when-

" _FUCK!"_ Scarlet grab the extra towel in her head and throw it the intruder infused with nen, but Hisoka was able to catch it before it went limp on his hands. He smell the towel while crossing his legs, he was sitting on Scarlet's expensive black leather couch like a cocky bastard he is.

"What the- We had a _deal_!" Scarlet shouted fuming in range

"Yes we do…I said you are free from my threat for a week but I didn't said anything about leaving you alone" He said with an obvious smirk

Scarlet open her mouth to protest or correct Hisoka's smart ass statement but immediately close it again when she remember that he's right. Seeing this reaction only made Hisoka smile and it only widen when he saw Scarlet gritting her teeth in frustration

"You're such an asshole _URRGHH_!" she exclaim stomping her feet to pass Hisoka

The jester chuckle at this before letting his sharp golden eyes watch Scarlet walk to her dresser, her hips were swaying naturally and the towel…oh~ he can only wish it was a little bit shorter so that he can see her-

"Will you get out, pervert" she spat with no hesitation

Hisoka chuckle "I don't want to….I had such a great view"

Scarlet tighten her fist, trying to control her temper "Y-you're such an insufferable vile annoying son of a-" she took a deep breath while the jester continue to watch Scarlet fight with her blazing temper "W-will you please just… urghh Will you just look away I'm going to dress up then we can talk" she pleaded with a flush face

This is where Hisoka notice that despite of her sexy look, she's quite uncomfortable being look at by a guy….Hisoka is now wondering if she's untouched or not, he's always welcome to teach his prey few things in life before he kill her.

"okay~" he said with the same playful voice. Hisoka turn his head to look straight at the view of the large window where the dark sky and the city can only be seen, but unknown to Scarlet, the darkness outside had turn the glass into a black mirror, so if Scarlet is going to dress up behind him, Hisoka will be having a great show.

Hisoka's crotch harden in his pants in anticipation, Scarlet can be smart but she's a little bit naïve in the same ti-

"You can still see me can you" Scarlet was now behind Hisoka, just behind the couch. She's still on towel and has her hands firmly in her waist. She is glaring at Hisoka through the window

Or…maybe not

"I'm not that stupid you know" she glare, Hisoka gave a mischievous smile

" I know… you wouldn't escape my bungee gum if you are…" Hisoka respond "I was just hopping you'll be able to let it slide and just give me something I want~"

Scarlet squinted her eyebrow in displeasure "If I didn't let you fight me what makes you think I'll make you look at me?"

Hisoka sharpen his eyes with a vile smile "oooh~ little red, you know me….I can get whatever I want and if I said _I want you, I can get you_ …" his aura slip out his body

There's a silence…..

Scarlet sharpen her glare "What are you doing here?...really?" she ask

Hisoka release his nen and smile at Scarlet "I was planning to invite you on a date tomorrow night" he simply said while Scarlet was dumfounded staring at him like he had grown another head

"Well?" Hisoka ask patiently

"You do know I hate you right?" Scarlet reply with monotone

"Yes~"

"And you know that you had kill my boyfriend and my entire family, right?"

"Yes I did"

Scarlet left eye twitch, a pissed vein pop is starting to grow on the back of her head as she stomp around the couch and was now in front of Hisoka. Then without a warning she grab his front shirt, gripping it threateningly till their face meet and HIsoka was now lifted off the couch " _Then why the fuck are you fucking asking me on fucking date_?" the red hair hissed with venom and angry aura was spilling out of her body

Hisoka lick his lower lip, not backing out of Scarlet's threat but loving every second of it, especially her furious eyes. He simply grab the back of her thigh then pull her soft bottom to collide their body, as a result Hisoka was back on the couch but Scarlet was now straddling him in his seat. Hisoka love this position while Scarlet was shock on how quickly Hisoka maneuver her body on his benefit. Because of her towel, her bare womanhood is naked being press on Hisoka's pants that she had noted has bump and is hard on erection.

Hisoka absolutely love this position, he can feel her heat, he can feel her breast and pussy on him, he can smell her, taste her….yes this position can give him all he want right now. He smirk as he purposely grind his hip on her, Scarlet let out a small moan which she immediately stop by putting a hand on her lips to cover her lips, her eyes are widen in disbelief

There's a silence and only Hisoka can hear the faint drumming heartbeat of Scarlet

She's blushing in a million shades of red, she extremely sensitive and responsive that is what Hisoka learn. He love the color red and now she's red, her cheeks, her neck and to her collar.

"L-Let me go" Scarlet gritted shaking on her position

"Why?" Hisoka playfully ask before pulling her closer, making her squirm in discomfort but her face also shows a hint of pleasure but trying her hardest to mask it, but Hisoka knew better

" _S-stop_ it Hisoka" She almost plead while her breast were now pressing dangerously tight on Hisoka's toned chest, her protest only make HIsoka want more

"What? I can't hear you?" Hisoka chuckle before leaning on the Scarlet's ear, he trace her smooth back wiping the few droplets of water that's left by her bath

"I-I said I-" Her eyes widen when she felt Hisoka's tongue lick her neck "mmm" she bitten her lower lip to prevent a moan

"Yes?" Hisoka whisper to her throat while he played with white towel that's now already slipping down her body

"B-bas..bas" She shutter before **SLAPPPPPPPPP!-** Scarlet gather all her wits and power to slap Hisoka across the face before jumping out his grasp, running to the dresser and locking herself inside "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTARRRRRRRRDDDDD!" inside she shouted those words in the top her lungs before crouching down to bury her head in her arms while scolding her stupidity and woman hormones

Hisoka on the other hand is still looking sideways, a red mark stings on his cheek but he didn't seem affected by it, because a lustful smile in his face is still visible. He let out an amuse chuckle

"oooh~" he moan "I just love the color red" he stood up from the couch before leaving his a joker card on coffee table

"See you~ My queen"

* * *

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 4

Scarlet is not a type of person who dwells on things in a long period of time, she rather wants to get over it or at least deal with it before it can even occupy her whole mind. But unfortunately this time she find herself stuck, because the subject of her thought is far away from rational and has a nature of doing things that doesn't make sense.

It's the fourth time this day that Scarlet pass her coffee table and glare at the Joker card Hisoka left last night, she's torn between furious and curious. She hate Hisoka, that's fairly obvious but what she can't understand is her reaction in his cold touch. Okay, sure…she'll admit that being single and growing old makes her sexually frustrated but come on…she can hook with anyone in one night if that's what she's looking for, unlike going for Hisoka who's vile perverted murderous asshole, he killed her whole family and now he's-. The red hair groan as she clutch on her head in frustration, she stop on her way to look over her shoulder and gaze at the coffee table

She sigh before turning heels, she grab the stupid card and read the written message in the back

'Cupid's Bar…. 8:30pm' it said, Scarlet scoff at this and pocketed the card before walking out of her room.

* * *

Scarlet has a habit of drinking until she's wasted especially when there's something in her mind, she had never plan on going on the stupid Bar and it's already pass 12:23 am. So hah! Tough that Hisoka. She continue to gulp on the fire whisky slumping on the bar tenders table. She's at Chez Pariz, few blocks away from Cupid's bar

"Easy there missy, you shouldn't get too wasted…." The handsome bar tender lightly warn her as he put another fire whisky in front of Scarlet "You wouldn't want to end up to a stranger's bed"

Scarlet scoff "I rather stay on a stranger's bed than his?"

The bar tender raise an eyebrow "I see, you had a fight with your boyfriend" he said almost disapointed

Scarlet almost spit on the fire whisky in her mouth "W-what? Hell no, he's not even a friend…He's just a clown ass hole who keeps following me around" she slump on the table again "I hate him with all honesty…No actually, _I despise him_ I don't even know what I was thinking why I didn't kill him ….He knows I hate him, so now…he's playing around with me" Scarlet tighten her fist then look back to the bartender with a drunk face "Do you know he killed my boyfriend, that asshole…No, he killed my whole family, my co-worker heck…he even left me to die there*hiccup*"

The bar tender is amuse by the attractive woman's angry fit, she's drunk and she's no idea she's shouting all her problems to a stranger. And the strangers just listen to her voice, dismissing her unrealistic but true story

"I should have killed him…what the hell was I fucking thinking, that was my golden opportunity, I could have stab in the heart right there….but no~, I just have to be an oooh~ so noble and refuse it…. I'm such an idiot *hiccup*…Now I'm confuse because he- …he- …." Then Scarlet's face slowly flush more than the influence of the liquor

Ro the bartender was now hook by Scarlet's story ask "What?...what did he do?"

Scarlet clutch her hair in a troubled manner "H-He… seduce me last night and…. Ask me on a date" she respond in low tone

The handsome bartender blink on that

"he's making fun of me *hiccup*…I can bear with his threatening … but when he start seducing me like that…and my body reacts" Tears form into Scarlet's eyes "I feel like I'm betraying Daisuke…b-but he-…He just fucking piss me off and I just-I just need something to release it you know…*hiccup* I told myself not to fight him… but I can't- I hate him- I hate him –I hate him…I want to kill him, I want to kill him- and now he's seducing me and confusing me- he's just" Scarlet bit her lower lip refusing to let her tears slip

"You know" Ro lean forward with a handsome smile "I can…you know, help with you that…if you need someone to-… someone to…" he's blushing looking down at Scarlet

Scarlet who notice this open view flirting look up to Ro still with a drunken face, at first she was waiting for the young bartender to finish his sentence while she think if she'll bite on his offer, she is a little horny and hot, maybe just maybe…

"I wouldn't blame the guy who's stalking you, I find you really beautiful and I-" The young lad scratch the back of his head with a blush, Scarlet find this adorable so she lean over the bar tender holding on to his chin

"Yes~?" she ask leaning closely, Ro was out of breath seeing a beautiful lady leaning and …and-

 **SWIPPPP SWIPPP!**

Few Normal costumer ran out of the bar the moment that bar tender was pin on the shelves of glass with the deck of cards, pinning on his arms, feet and chest. Blood drips on the corpse as a sign of death

Scarlet who's staring at the dead bar tender, hands still on the air where it was when she was holding the bar tender's chin. She slowly turn her head behind shoulder and glare at menacingly at Hisoka

"what…the …fuck?" Her eyes blaze dangerously, Hisoka who's simply leaning on the wall walk closer to Scarlet

He grab her chin, forcing her to look up "We had a date" he simply said

She gritted her teeth "Do you have to kill him?"

Hisoka gave a malicious smile "No… but I want to-"

 **BAMMMMMMMMMMM CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**

Before the jester could even finish his sentence, Scarlet sent him flying to the other end of the room with her fist colliding on his cheek. The punch was enhance by nen that it destroy the wall and sent Hisoka right outside.

The magician fell on the pile of cement, his jaw is broken and blood is dripping down on his nose and lips. But despite of the painful damage, he was able to fix his jaw, moving it with his strong hands before standing up to wipe the blood in his face.

Blood lust were soaring out of his body while he repeated the event and recall how powerful Scarlet fist is. It was just combination of her fragment of power and an impulsive action, but it was enough to catch him off guard and sent him flying outside. He feel so turn on as he remember her face when she punch him, those furious flush face, those face that's full of life and fire…he absolutely love it.

"Those words…. I heard you said those words" Hisoka watch Scarlet walk out of the hole of the bar, her nen is bursting out of her body "Did you said those words…when you kill Daisuke" her heels click on the silent night "when you kill my mom and dad….my friend…co worker and-…" she gritted her teeth and the nen fire away in all different direction from her body "when you try to kill me?..." she hissed

Hisoka's crotch harden 'uhhh~…don't look at me like that…. Or I won't able to hold myself' he moan in his thought before-

 **FSUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHHH** **BAMMM!** **CRASH**

HIsoka jump to avoid Scarlet's kick as result, collide to the ground and destroy it…the hard ground crumble, creating a deep hole

"Y-you're a monster, how could you …." Scarlet is shaking in fury as well as Hisoka but in a different reason "How could you treat innocent life as if it's just a –"

Hisoka wasn't able to hold himself- he's going to kill her, but he made a deal that he won't for one week- so to release his excitement and lust to fight- he pour it out on a kiss

In a blink of an eye, Scarlet was in Hisoka's arms being kiss passionately out of her wits, Scarlet made a protesting sound, struggling violent and also biting Hisoka's lips, but it only deepened and flare the sadistic clown's urge.

He didn't let her go, she kiss her without holding back. And slowly like a flaming torch she calm down, but she wasn't responding to the kiss like HIsoka wanted to

So he smirk beneath Scarlet's warm lips 'Stubborn girl' he thought, before pinching her ass hard, making her let out a gaps. The joker took this as a prize opportunity and let his tongue enter hers, heat radiates his body, he had never expected Scarlet's lips to feel this good and he had never expected how much she will affects him.

Scarlet on the other hand, was confuse as hell and the kiss is the main torture. She didn't know if it's because she's drunk or angry. But all the thoughts, hesitation and her rational thinking was thrown out of the window- so she let her instinct take her, let her drunk state become the excuse and uses this lust and heat as a way to release all her anger to Hisoka.

So she responded to the kiss, now with the same intensity and anger. She pin Hisoka on the wall as they fight with their tongue, her hands were clutching on his locks which she didn't expected that it was awfully soft.

Hisoka turn their position, now dominating the red hair lifting her blouse a bit so that he can let his cold hands travel to her waist. He then grab the back of her thighs and wrap her legs around his waist, grinding his hardness while they kiss "Y-you ditch me …*kiss* on our *kiss* date" HIsoka said with a playful tone, still kissing Scarlet while reach out for her skirt lifting up so that he can have an access on her legs

"N-never agreed to *moan* to that… fucking *kiss* date" she moan torn between being kiss and touch by Hisoka

Scarlet grip on Hisoka's hair pulling it away from her so that they could stop the kiss, she needed to breath after all and Hisoka knows this so he smirk but Scarlet just glare at him

"Room- _NOW_ " She hissed

"As you wish my queen" in the gust of the wind they disappear

 **TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** Explicit, MA- Ratings, Lemon!...extremely HOT LEMON

* * *

 **Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 5

It's funny how love and hate can be two opposite things, but can drive passion all in the same way.

 **SLAM!**

Hisoka slam the door open harder than he initially thought but when Scarlet legs were wrap around his waist, kissing her passionately and exploring every inch of her body is all he could focus for. Hisoka smirk as he felt Scarlet bit his lower lip causing it to bleed which only trigger his hormones, hardening his already erected bump

 **SLAM!BUMP**

"Ah~" Scarlet gaps when HIsoka slam her back to the wall, pinning her arms up while kissing her on her neck down to her collar bones, she felt how Hisoka strong cold hand travel down her arms and-

 **CRACK!**

"AHH!" Her eyes widen when she felt one of her arm was broken by Hisoka, she felt his killing aura spring out of his body unconsciously and shaking out of control

" _oops_ …Sorry…Scarlet-chan~" It's been a while since Scarlet heard Hisoka's voice. Since they travel hurriedly here in his room, their lips were lock in every stop they can, leaving no opportunity to back out or even talk about it. Scarlet don't know what to feel, a boost of confidence because she can lessen Hisoka's control in sex or mad at herself because she's doing something out of her mind

Scarlet knows Hisoka's character, if she continue this she's up to an extremely gruesome sex but-

Scarlet eyes dangerously sharpen at Hisoka "B-bastard" out of breath she hissed those words before giving a full blow kick, Hisoka was able to block it but he wasn't expecting Scarlet's speed and he end up slamming in the Sofa.

 _She can definitely can take on Hisoka_

Hisoka smirk at Scarlet, who's straddling him in the couch just like the other night but unlike that moment, this is something more powerful and intimate. In a swift Scarlet is already kissing HIsoka, gripping his hair painfully using her free arm

The horny jester moan, loving Scarlet's power, he had dugs his nails in her which is now exposed by Hisoka's quick hand to rip the offending doctor coat and black tank top

While Scarlet has her fair share of violence, she rip Hisoka's jester top in one swift motion leaving his tone bare, Hisoka can't explain how good Scarlet's fingers felt on his chest, his eyes trail her like a predator in the dark room. Her hands were opposite to his, it is warm, extremely warm.

Hisoka chuckle before licking Scarlet's neck, he felt her shiver and let out a gaps. Another thing he had like about her that's she's extremely sensitive and responsive. Every touch, she would let out a small moan, gaps and even respond to his every touch, it doesn't matter if its brutal or gentle….she'll respond it all in a way Hisoka want.

"Urgh…Still too many clothes" HIsoka heard Scarlet's soft complain while he was exploring her chest covered with black lace bra, he smirk beneath his kiss

"Couldn't agree with you more~" with that said, Hisoka didn't made Scarlet wait any longer as he tug her bra, springing out her breast to his liking. As tempting at it is, Hisoka made sure not to stop and just stare at those loving lump Scarlet is blessed to have, he had focus on the task at hand which is to remove clothing.

 **FLUMP**

HIsoka throws Scarlet to the sofa, pulling the skirt apart while appreciating the view, Hisoka was struggling on the stockings, as much as it was his favorite part, in a heat of the moment its simply annoying to remove

Scarlet restrain herself not to chuckle or to role her eyes and saying 'Men' but in return she wrap herself at Hisoka and maneuvering him back leaning on the couch. Once she's free, she stood up in front of the clown and put a little seductive show. She step on between Hisoka's legs, before pulling up her broken arm.

HIsoka felt fascinated when she felt her delicious aura surround her, her red eyes glow before few

' **CRACK' crack**

Was heard in Scarlet's arms as if it was correcting the bones he had broken. Smiling creepily he lick his lower lip, his erection harden now suffocating painfully on his pants. It only got worse when Scarlet started pulling down her stocking once she had check that she had healed her arms with nen.

Now there Scarlet stood just behind the light of the large windows of Hisoka's room, lighten by the moon. She looks absolutely beautiful that Hisoka can no longer wait to get in her.

Grabbing her, Hisoka tackle her to the ground with him on top, his animalistic instinct was unleash. He suck Scarlet's aroused breast while painfully playing with the other. He had lick her, suck her and played with her breast as it should be, loving how soft and warm it feels in his tongue and hands. She's like a fire… blazing with everything Hisoka's desire.

"AHHH~ uhh H-HIsoka" Hearing her voice called his name just roar his desire

 **SLAM**

Sweating like madly HIsoka painfully pin Scarlet's arms to the ground again, staring down at her eyes with lust

He pull out her panties the only article he hadn't destroy and throw it over his shoulder. He spread her legs and stare at her whole body, he smile. "You look absolutely stunning My Red Queen" He whisper in her ears before kissing her down to her thighs and ….

"OOOooh~ H-Hisoka" she gaps clutching on Hisoka's hair who's licking on her pussy, it was intense and clearly Hisoka knows where to focus to make her arch painfully in his tongue

His talented tongue is something and just to make the matter much worst he pull out a finger and started rubbing her pussy.

Scarlet eyes clutch tightly loving every minute of Hisoka's touch, his expert cold hand bring ecstasy to her body but just as she was about to cum-

"A-aaa H-Hisoka d-don't aaa aaa" but the bastard, stop…letting his bullshit sadistic attitude through. He chuckle at Scarlet displeasure who's now pissed beyond relief

"W-why you *pat* vile piece of " Out of breath and with a sex expression, Hisoka can't help but to just stare at her, until he was kick hard on the face.

 **SLAMM**

Blood spluttered out of his nose, he chuckle wiping it out of his face while standing up from colliding in the bed post but he wasn't fast enough to Scarlet who kick him down back to the bed. Before the sadist could even react, to his absolute pleasure Scarlet rip his pants off along with his boxer brief to spring out his cock.

"mmmm" Hisoka felt his hand and upper body shaken when Scarlet hands hold on his erection, touching it roughly but firmly. She had occupy the full length with her delicate finger and being a doctor who can hold parts gently but urgently Hisoka felt extremely lucky. And his luck has just begun when she lean down, excitement trigger through Hisoka's body seeing Scarlet head between his legs.

And without delay, she smirk and suck his thick long cock. Sucking its end before pushing it in whole

"Aaaaaaa~" he had grip on the bed sheet loving Scarlet's mouth and tongue, his eyes were now shut close.

Hisoka made sure to open his other eyes to look at Scarlet's bobbing head, OHHH god This is fucking good.

Scarlet sucking his length continue until Hisoka can longer hold on a the bed sheet is almost destroyed- but she stop. Just like how Hisoka did it a painful pull back cum in his system made his eyes snap open, dangerously threatening Scarlet who's smirking her victory.

This is where HIsoka lose control and flip their position. He push her legs painful wide before-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlet scream when Hisoka slam the his full length in her, tears stun on the corner of Scarlet eyes but she didn't back down "B-bastard" she hissed, grabbing Hisoka's face and slamming her lips to his

She wrap her leg on his waist as he started moving. He was gripping on the head board that on every thrust a crack as being made in the wall and the board.

"Ahhh aaa~ ahhh" it was an amazing feeling they already got the rhythm, Hisoka and Scarlet are both sweating in lust and passion. Hisoka keeps thrusting in his speed while Scarlet were digging her nails in his back.

They are both in the different world, binned together as they fuck together senselessly

Hisoka fuck her not stopping or even slowing down his pace, Scarlet's breast were moving along Hisoka's thrust.

They are both out of breath both loving the feeling of this gruesome sex. Hisoka pull Scarlet's arm now in a different position of sitting up. Their nen spread to the room, mixing in red and devilish pink

"AAHHHH~" with this Hisoka's dick went all the way in Scarlet's pussy "Aaaa aaa~" he continue to thrust in and thrust out until they both know they are going to blow

"Sh-shit" Hisoka exclaim

"Fuck Fuck~ HISOKA!" Scarlet scream gripping on his back

Hisoka uses his nen with too little control and wrap his dick with his bungee gum serve as condom. He blow cum just in time as Scarlet

* * *

 **SLUMP!**

They both collapse in the bed exhausted, sweat, out of breath…and let's not forget naked after sex

There's a relaxing silence before Hisoka chuckle

Scarlet raise an eyebrow giving a fake annoyed expression "w-hat?" she ask, her voice is still a little husky from their session

"Next time…when you're going to deny my challenge to fight you…I wouldn't mind taking this kind of offer as replacement, my sweet sweet Queen" he coed in a playful manner while looking at Scarlet and using his arms to support his head.

Scarlet slightly blush at this especially when Hisoka brush her hair away from face, but she gave him a glare

"This is a one- time thing asshole, I'm drunk"

Hisoka grin and only reply

"You're always drunk"

Scarlet, for the very first time let out a bright smile "I still hate you…Asshole"

Hisoka lean forward and capturing Scarlet lips and whispering between her kiss "I know~"

* * *

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 6

Oh~ how Scarlet had wish that she's the type of drunk of who'll gets to forget everything she had done and wake up next morning not knowing anything. But unfortunately she isn't….

She glare at her position, half of her body is on top of HIsoka while his grip is clasp tightly on her waist making sure she won't leave his side. She struggle out of his gasp but Hisoka is quite stubborn to let her go and escape her humiliation…so she give up and let her eyes trail into Hisoka's sleeping feature as her thoughts wander.

All the memory and event last night, flash to her thoughts as fast as lightning and she almost groan on her stupidity. But for some reason, Scarlet didn't regret it, she just curse her lack of control but she didn't regret the sex. I mean it is a great sex and they didn't just did it once. A thoughtful smile curl up to her lips as she remember how good Hisoka is in bed…and she had always thought Hisoka was gay.

Her thoughts were alter however when she heard a muffle chuckle, she look up and saw Hisoka's left eyes open peeking at her curiously.

"A jenny for your thought?" Scarlet heard him ask with an amuse tone

"You wouldn't want to increase your debt Hisoka, you already own me 10,000,000 million Jennies" she replied with the same tone as she shifted a little and notice that her breast is still press to HIsoka's tone chest.

"Hmm~" he hum before moving Scarlet fully on top of him

"You know…you're enjoying me too much" Scarlet said bluntly, trap into Hisoka's arms on top of him "Let go, we have our time, I need to go"

But Hisoka didn't listen and just trail his hand on her back, there's the scar he had left her few years ago "Why leave so soon? We still haven't try it on the shower" he said with the same playful manner, he look up to Scarlet beautiful red eyes

"I told you, times up…its morning and I'm not drunk anymore and the rage of sexual hormones had surpass" she simply said struggling out of Hisoka's arms. But this only made Hisoka groan, feeling Scarlet move between him while her breast were rubbing on his chest.

He hold on her waist firmly stopping her to move "Don't" he whisper with a husky tone "You're making me hard again my queen"

Scarlet raise an eyebrow at Hisoka and chuckle "You're such a pervert"

Hisoka find her light laugh contagious so he smile "I can always make you drunk again, I have a bottle of ram somewhere there in-"

Scarlet peck on his lips to shut him up and HIsoka find this quite effective, this little tease made Hisoka deepen the kiss, twirling his tongue inside Scarlet's mouth before-

"Asshole~" he heard Scarlet whisper between their kiss and in a swift motion, Scarlet roll out on top of him and got out of the bed.

HIsoka can't help but to pout but uses his palm to support his head while he watch Scarlet pick up her clothes which are now all over the place. She watch her lean down and pick on her clothes, Hisoka lick his lips as he feel himself hard against his sheet. He haven't met a woman who can turn him on as quickly as Scarlet do.

"You really have to stop doing that or your obsession to kill me is not the only problem you'll have" Scarlet stated calmly her tone of voice is no longer playful, there's not a trail of amusement in it. Hisoka frown

Scarlet look over to HIsoka with a serious expression, she's covering her breast with her rip out pieces of clothes "This…" she emphasize with a sharp edge "Doesn't change anything…I hate you, you hate me…you'll want to kill me someday but I wouldn't change my decision to refuse…I have something to do…something extremely important that involve me not taking a risk to be killed by you…so if you keep chasing me, I'll just avoid you…you know I'm strong enough to do just that" her eyes were looking outside the window far in thoughts

HIsoka felt a hint of jealousy, what is so important that she can ignore her range to kill him, he killed her family, her beloved and he stab her in the back and leave her to die… did someone do something worse than that- Hisoka halted his thought when he saw the scar on her back wasn't his, there's two more scar, longer and much deeper than his.

The jester eyes sharpen dangerously and move out the bed in swift motion pinning Scarlet on the glass window

"W-what…the hell..HIsoka!" Scarlet squeak while holding on to the glass window and thank god she was able to cover up her breast and sensitive area to all viewer out the building

"Who…did this?" Scarlet eyes widen when she had heard Hisoka's dangerous tone of voice, he had trail his sharp fingers on her scar and his nen were raging in anger. She had curse herself when she notice her mistake

"Shit!..." Scarlet twirl out of HIsoka's grasp, throwing him back to the bed, she dash out of to the door with an intense speed but in one tug of Hisoka's bungee gum that is on her back she was pull back on his arm and pin down painfully in the bed beneath Hisoka

"URRGHHH Let GO!" she scream struggling out violently from Hisoka's grasp

But he didn't faltered, he just tighten his grip on her wrist which is now ready to break "Who…did it?"

Scarlet eyes snap dangerously "The person who revive me" she spat

HIsoka pause stun "Who?"

Scarlet's eyes soften "The Mad scientist from Zombie Island"

"And the reason why? Is he the reason you won't fight me? Are you after him?"

"I'm not after him, I-I….just need something from him that he promise to give me once I came back"

"And that is…"

"None of your business"

HIsoka tighten his grip with a **CRACK!** Breaking both Scarlet's wrist, she bit her lower lip to prevent a scream

"B-bastard" she glare surrounding herself with nen ready to kill "It doesn't mean that I'm the only Nen user who can heal doesn't mean, breaking my bones doesn't hurt and…its doesn't mean that I said I decide not to kill you, doesn't mean _I won't_ " She said widening her eyes in a scary glare, her killing intent suffocate the whole room in one grip

Hisoka eyes widen in desire, he moan loving Scarlet's raging look that said she won't hesitate to kill, the girl is so moody and undecided that she can change her mood and thought in just a mere moment

"And that's what I've been wanting you to do" Hisoka nen also travel to the room, hoping this can finally heat up a battle even if they are not dress to do so- until

 _ **KRING KRING**_

Scarlet blink out of her range and look down to her pile of clothes that is once again in the floor because of Hisoka's action. Her phone is ringing, She can only think of one person who will contact her today, with an alarm look that seems obvious to HIsoka, she maneuver out of Hisoka's hold, kicking his side to-

 **CRASH!**

HIsoka fly to the glass window, breaking it the process and falling out of the building.

Scarlet scurry out of the bed to grab her phone but before she could even get a hold of it, there's a tug on her back that made her slid her footing to the window… ***CRACK *crack** She immediately focus her nen to her wirst to heal her hands as fast a she could. Just in time to hold on to the end of the window to prevent her to fall along with Hisoka who's now dangling in the air naked, his bungee gum were still attach on her back

 _ **KRING KRING**_

"Are you fucking CRAZY" Scarlet shouted at Hisoka with a large vein top

He chuckle "You should have known that by now"

"were naked you idiot"

"You should have thought of that when you kick me out of the window" he chuckle as he swing himself up back room, walking to ringing phone leaving Scarlet dangling outside. But Scarlet was able to jump up from the edge and kick Hisoka but he was able to sense this and dodge her attack.

 _ **KRING KRING**_

But it was just a distraction to move Hisoka away so that she can step on the edge of the phone and end up flying in the air to be caught but, the jester was fast enough to use his bungee gum to reach out for the phone l- but Scarlet pin the stretch out gum to the wall with her sharp needle nen before it could even reach it

Hisoka felt his body get more excited every minute, escpecially when he saw a hint of Scarlet's ability. Scarlet caught her phone but the jester skid in front of her to grab her wrist but she kick Hisoka's legs in return- they both fall in the ground, tackling each other for dominance long enough to get the phone- but none of them alter and give in- this continue for few minutes before-

A hand finally grab the red phone out of their reach, tangle together they look up and saw

Scarlet sharpen her eyes "Zoldyck"

Hisoka blink then gave playful smile seeing a familiar face "Ora? Fancy meeting you here….Illumi-kun"

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 7

"I didn't know you knew each other" Illumi simply said in a neutral tone looking down at the naked pair whose tangle in a seductive mess

Scarlet was the first one to get in embarrass and thank god that Hisoka was the one whose on top to cover her whole body, so in a lightning speed, she disappear to Hisoka's dresser

There's a silence among the two dangerous killers, Hisoka stand in his naked proud and glory.

"We just met, we don't technically know each other~" the jester reply to his companion earlier question with a shrug, his eyes dangerously snap at Illumi "And you?"

The black haired simply pull out a thick envelop from his pocket "Business, she's currently my employer"

"oh~? …did she hire you to kill someone?" Hisoka ask out of curiosity

"Not quite, just to grab some underground information in anyway" Illumi said with a carefree voice while Hisoka is gazing at the envelope, his hands were twitching in his sides

"hmm~…interesting…maybe I can take a quick pea-" **FWOPPP!**

Before Hisoka can even finish his sentence, a white towel was slap on his face

"Stay out of this Hisoka, I paid for it" Scarlet butt in snatching the file from Illumi 's hand while grabbing her phone in process

Illumi obediently let go of those stuff, not wanting to deal with his impatient employer

Hisoka pull down the white towel from his face, showing Scarlet a childish pout – but he was the one who was halted on his action- when he saw Scarlet's new outfit. She's wearing his spare clothes which is a white blouse that's obviously too big for her, but enough to look hot and says 'I just had a sex with Hisoka'

"What?" Scarlet ask Hisoka's cheeky stare, he responded with a grin while rubbing his chin thoughtfully

"I love my clothes on you, feel free to wear them all the time" he admit, Scarlet look at him with a annoyed expression

"This is the only normal clothes you have on your closet, you idiot"

"That's why it's all yours, you can always wear it especially after having se-" Scarlet flick the envelope once she pull out the file, enhancing a bit nen in it to make it as sharp as knife, Hisoka barely dodge the dangerous object

"My my~…Feisty" Hisoka sang while wrapping the towel on his waist with a grin

Illumi slightly chuckle earning Hisoka's attention

"Your type of woman are always the feisty one, huh"

"Well they are always the fun one, don't you agree?" Hisoka reply, their small chat however was immediately cut by Scarlet's joyous squeal, Hisoka look at her happy expression, he didn't know she's capable of expressing something so normal

"Thank you Zoldyck, I knew hiring a Zoldyck is the best choice for this job and I didn't even need to waste my time…." Scarlet look over the file with glee then on her phone to check the calendar, her eyes brighten

While Hisoka gotten curious and curious about Scarlet's reaction that he can't help but to glare at the certain Zoldyck who's innocently watching the happy woman, gather her clothes in the floor.

"Well…Zoldyck, the money is on your account…." She said grabbing her last garment and the pinned envelop on the wall "Ooh~ and Hisoka you could give my 10 million Jennies on Illumi, take it as a tip, ja~" with playful wink at Illumi she walk out the room humming to herself

There's a silence….

Until Hisoka killing intent nen roar out of his body and pull out a single card…he turn his head to his companion slowly "I-llu-mi-kun"

Illumi look at Hisoka with the same dull expression "Nani?"

* * *

Back on Scarlet's room she hurriedly pack her stuff in her small bag

Then in some odd reason, the wind blew her bangs- she sigh not bothering to look over her shoulder to know who her unexpected visitor is

"what do you want?" Scarlet can no longer count how many times she had ask this question to Hisoka

"I'll go with you" Hisoka simply walking out of the shadow to reveal himself, Scarlet continue to pack ignoring his presence "I always wanted to go on Zombie island, they did said it's just a myth but I guess Illumi-kun's information contradict-"

"No" She firmly said grabbing her glasses and putting it on her eyes, Hisoka pout at the immediate respond and walk over behind Scarlet's holding on her waist with his strong hands while leaning his whole body.

"Why not?" he pout putting his chin on her shoulder, Scarlet caught her breath in this action, making her blush "I can be your body guard, I heard it's hard to get there alone, I'll help you"

"I don't need a body guard and I can do this alone" She said ignoring Hisoka and started packing again "and why the hell are you snooping on my business anyway…that's not like you-"

"It is when my prey is leaving in a dangerous island and might be killed by other predators" Scarlet left eye twitch at this statement, she turn and face Hisoka, she knows he's serious on his words but damn, she's not some damsel and distress

"For your information I'm not your prey…and I'm strong enough to defend myself, thank you very much….I can survive that island all…on my. _.OWN_ " she argue poking Hisoka's chest on her every word

HIsoka on the other hand is dead serious, he's looking down at Scarlet in a serious expression that Scarlet didn't know he's capable of. He isn't saying anything, he's just staring at her with those piercing eyes as if he's thinking of something to convince her to stay and-

Scarlet eyes soften when she remember the last time she saw this kind of expression to someone else, but this is Hisoka we're talking about….he's a…he's a…monster

Scarlet snap out from her delusional state and glare at Hisoka with a piercing hatred "This is none of your business, if I die there, it's going to be my choice –" Scarlet then remember the reason why she is doing this, why she is risking her life to go back to that stinking island, her eyes slightly watered "Actually why am I explaining myself to you? You don't care- All you care about is to kill me with your own hands and feel good about it…you know, I don't even understand you" She exclaim in a frustrated tone

She push Hisoka away from her "You're the main reason why I'm doing this, this is actually all your fault! I'm fixing my fucking life damn it…and I don't need your help- because you're the reason I'm trying to risk my life to go back there-" she spat but immediately stop when she realize she said something unnecessary, she immediately cover her mouth

There's a thick silence, no one said a word until

"hmm~" Hisoka hum "I see…there's something important in that island, something that the mad scientist is going to give you?..Zombie island…also known by normal people as purgatory…." He massage his chin thoughtfully "I wonder, what are the things that I had taken from you that made your life miserable?"

Scarlet eyes widen as she gritted her teeth, cursing her big mouth "Shit" she immediately turn her back and started gathering her stuff to leave but Hisoka was able to grab her and pull her back to a warm embrace, stopping all her movements

"I'm just guessing but…is it…your family or your boyfriend" Hisoka whisper on her ears

Scarlet eyes widen unable to move or reply

"I- don't know what you're talking about…their already d-dead" she shutter full of emotion as she look down shaking

"Yes…but we all know Zombie island especially that mad scientist can do a lot of things" HIsoka chuckle "I don't mind killing your parents and your dear boyfriend once again, Scar-let-chan" he said in a cherry expression

Scarlet eyes widen, range overwhelm her body "Don't you..dare"  
 **BOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH!**

Her nen burst out of her body in range, Hisoka back away licking his lower lip staring at Scarlet's furious expression

Scarlet had underestimated Hisoka's mind, he's too close…he's too close to knowing the truth, He can destroy her plan and grab it in his benefit- she can't allow this

"Don't you dare talk about my parent's and my boyfriend's life as if they don't mean anything…. You're not going with me, you're not ruining everything that I had plan…you're not coming with me" she snarled furious at HIsoka grabbing his collar threatening

"I think you don't have any choice my love…you do need us for your requirement" Hisoka simply said releasing all the tension with his clown like smile, showing a piece of paper at Scarlet's face

 **PAUUUUUUSSEE!**

Scarlet immediately halted at her action "What?" she ask letting go of Hisoka

Hisoka chuckle knowing that Scarlet haven't read the last part of the requirement for the Zombie island

"3 powerful nen user, two male and a female are the entrance to the gate of hell" Hisoka dictated while reading the last page of Scarlet's paid documents

Scarlet snatch the paper from his hands

"I already paid Illumi to come with us" Hisoka inform while she's busy scanning the curse file "and judging by your time, midnight tomorrow…is the blue moon, and you won't even have time to look for someone else"

Scarlet stop staring at the dumb shitty paper, ready to rip it apart in range

"Now now~ you don't want to rip the paper apart, you paid a lot from it" the clown tease

Scarlet's short tempe attitude finally overtake and as cue she kick Hisoka's knee-

 **CRACK!**

Her kick is strong enough to dislocate his bones but HIsoka just chuckle and watch his queen walk out the room, pissed as hell

"Hurry up you fucking bastard" He heard her call, he smile and stretch his leg back to its proper form

 **Crack~**

"Coming my love"

* * *

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 8

When Gon first talk to Gin, his dad, all he talks about are his adventure, his friends and his experience to the world. They never talk about something important like why he left, why he didn't at least try meeting him and most especially his mother. But being Gon, he understand and never question his father, he trust him and in his heart, he doesn't need to know those unnecessary details. So it was just his surprise to see a letter tuck in his bag after they parted, by instinct he knows that it's from Gin.

Gon is already 19, he's been enjoying the world as a hunter. He had met again with his old friend, Killua, his sister Alluka, Kurapika and Leorio. They all decided to stick together and enjoy the world to the fullest. Its was fun, its full of adventure, thrill and excitement but after turning 19, the letter that was already forgotten started calling him… that if he didn't open it….he'll miss his chance forever….and that aching feeling is what urge Gon to finally had courage to open the letter…

'If you ever change your mind, this is where you will find your mother'

Gon finally open it, the night after his birthday, his heart is beating fast while he rip the envelop open, he didn't know why he feel so nervous. But when he open, he found a picture, a picture of him cradle in to a woman's arm, he can't quite see the woman's face because the picture is quite old and rip apart.

Tears rolled down Gon's face, it's his mother. She has a long hair, a smile and has tears dripping down her face….Gon felt a warm feeling in his chest. He never knew that a mere picture of his mother can make him feel this way, he can't even see her face but…the picture and her smile is enough to know that…he's loved.

Gon stubbornly wipe his tears and flip the picture just to see a hand written letters, it a bit old and wiped but…it easier enough to read-

"Zom..bie…Island?"

* * *

Days pass, Gon decided to leave the gang to find his mother alone, but that night… Everyonewas gathered with a bright confident smile...waiting for him to get out of his tent

"I knew you are going somewhere" Killua grin messing up with Gon's hair while hitting his head in process

"m-minna…E-everyone, what are you doing?" Gon look at them in disbelief, seeing them all pack up as he is

"You don't really think that we're going to leave you alone now do you?...you might think that you had hidden us your secret well…but we already know too much about you to figure it out on our own" Kurapika said putting a hand on Gon's shoulder

"You want to see your mother right" Kurapika softly said while waving the photo on his hand and put it in Gon's hand "then you shouldn't leave this behind"

Gon eyes shine "Minna"

Leorio mess up Gon's hair "Don't you dare leave us behind like that again, you're lucky that you have a decent excuse" he huff

Alluka grin at Gon and hold on his hand "we're here for you Gon-nii"

Gon is speechless and just tighten his hold at Alluka "T-thank you Everyone, actually…." Gon pause "To be honest, I'm scared facing this alone, when I was looking for Gin" Gon shook his head "I mean my Dad, I wasn't really scared, because I know for some reason he and I are the same and I know him by picture and instinct…while…My mom, I don't know anything about her, Mito-san has been my mom in my whole life….looking for a total stranger and knowing that we're related scares me…what if she doesn't like me, what if…I don't know, is it weird? That…for some reason I'm afraid of meeting my mom"

Killua gave grin "Nah~…you're already 19 Gon, you had ran away from her for a long time now, I think its time" his best friend confirm, Gon grin and nodded

"Now...Lets do your plan, how do we get to Zombie Island?" Killua chirp excited on their new adventure as well as Kurapika and Leorio

"I had no idea" Gon smile

 **BAMMMMM!**

Killua, Kurapika and Leorio fell down anime style at this comment, Killua was the first to react and grab Gon's collar

"YOU IDIOT! I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU DON'T HAVE PLAN ON THIS"

* * *

After a long lesson bickering, shouting and scolding Gon, our favorite team finally decided a plan. They Wing-san for information and he only reply with a awkward silence:

"You shouldn't go there Gon-kun, Zombie Island is a dangerous place…there's a big possibility that you wouldn't able to survive there alive…I guarantee it" Wing said in a serious tone over the phone

They were silent over the phone

Gon bit his lower lip "Even so, Wing-san…I need to do this, I need to…see my Mom and the only clue I have is Zombie Island, please Wing-san" he plead in a determine tone

Wing was silent for a few minutes before they heard him sigh, Killua grin listening to the speaker phone knowing fully well that Wing-san is absolutely weak against Gon's request

"Over the years you still haven't change, still as stubborn and thickheaded as ever" Gon pout at this comment while his friends snickered at his back

"Very well, who are you with right now?" Wing-san ask, Gon blink and answer

"Eto…I'm with Alluka-chan, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua"

"Yo!" Killua greeted for everyone

"That won't do" Wing-san stated sharply "Zombie island has certain requirements to obtain, listen to me carefully Gon and jot it down"

Gon look over Kurapika who's already with a pen and paper ready for any information

Gon nodded as signal "Okay, we're ready"

* * *

"Mataku~… Gon, you can't really live in a peaceful life without going in a life and death adventure can you?" Biski said appearing out of the tree, declaring her arrival

"Biski!" Gon exclaim with a smile

"It's been a while, hohohoo~ look at you gentle man grow, you're are no longer a brat I used to know" she said as she whoo at their older appearance "You two became a hunk huh~" she tease

Gon blush sheepishly while Killua huff proudly "Still deceiving people by your young look I see- it been a while old hag-"

 **BAMMMMM!**

Leorio and the other's sweat drop, watching the young assassin fly in the sky with one upper cut

"Niiiii SAN!" Alluka ran after him with animated tears

"Mataku~ still has no respect for his teacher hmph" Biski said with a large vein pop then greeted Kurapika, Leorio and Melody "Please don't mind us, I'm Biski by the way…Killua and Gon's former teacher"

"a-ahh~ I'm Kurapika"

"L-leorio" He suspiciously look at Biski, wondering how a little girl could punch like that

"Melody, hajimashite" she bow in a polite form

"I think everyone is in here" Wing-san clap his hand while looking over the people with an analyzing eyes. He had travel to meet up with Gon near the Zombie island transportation, to guide them the way. He's too worried for his two former student not to make an effort to guide them on this dangerous mission

Everyone's turn their attention to Wing, he has a serious look as he look at everyone.

Gon. Killua. Biski...Leorio. Kurapika. Melody….Alluka and Him

"I'm sorry if I was late Kurapika" Melody said with her same soft voice

"I-ie, I was the one who should say sorry for asking you to come with us" Kurapika said with a smile

Wing took a deep breath and finally spoke

"Killua-kun, I'm sorry to inform you but…Alluka can't come with you if you're planning to go with Gon-"

"WHAAaaattt?" Both sibling whine

"How come?" Killua ask sharply holding into Alluka's hand

"Don't worry, she'll stay with me, I'll take care of her until you come back…I just want you to know that going to Zombie island is not a joke, its not a game, it's a mission that I can gurantee you can't easily comeback…"

"Wha- how would you know, me and Gon have grown stronger to the years and I can protect my Sister while we-  
"Netero-sensei and Gin-san almost died at that place" Wing-san sharply cut off, stunning Killua's words

All their eyes widen except for Biski who already knew too much about Zombie Island

"If anyone of you want to back out you can do it now…But I'm telling you Gon, Killua…and Biski-sensei is your team, Kurapika, Leorio and Melody is the other, if even just one of them doesn't want to risk their life, you can just forget this journey to Zombie Island" There's a tense silence before Wind resume

"These two team will stick together throughout your travel inside the Zombie Island, when a person die, he can no longer go back unless another member of the team rejoin you… but he or she have to be alive and the position should be:

Male. Female. Male..." There's a silence as they waited Wing to continue

"Zombie Island is the most dangerous place you could ever be, top one of the hardest place a hunter could ever explore…that is the only information you will ever get in in the Hunter website….but if you ask a regular person what Zombie Island is…they'll say that its…the Purgatory" he simply said

Gon eyes widen "P-pugatory"

"I-I'mpossible there's no such thing as afterlife" Killua spat

Wing-san look down in a thoughtful expression "That's what I said too…but…" he look over to Biski "Me and Biski….once went there, few years ago….when I was still 21… if it weren't for Ging, I would have died….Netero-san is also has the same experience with a Zoldyck"

"N-no way" Leorio went pale knowing a powerful people struggle inside the Zombie Island, he can't imagine how he would survive

Wing look at them with a serious expression "So if you want to do this…. You must remember Gon, You must be absolutely sure, no hesitation…what so ever…. And once you are inside never take anything from… if you want to go back, you can't take anyone or anything….remember….to always keep the only thing you have when you enter Zombie Island and you must protect it with all cause"

Gon swallow a gulp "A-and that is?... "

Wing smile "Your life….protect your life, your soul….millions of creature inside will take that from you…that is why it was called Zombie Island…they take souls and they'll get out of the Zombie Island…in easier explanation, Zombie Island is more like a prison, for lost soul, lonely soul that haven't subside"

"I'll give you ten seconds to think about this…. Raise hand if you want to back out…only one hand and we will all turn around" There's a silence

"10….9….8…7..6…" No body alter, Alluka was the only one who look at his brother, who gave her a sad smile and hug her for understanding, his sister just smile and nodded

"Take care onii-san"

"5….4…"

"Melody…you could-"

"Iie (No)" She said calmly before glancing up to Kurapika "I also…have a business, inside…. Don't worry"

".3…2" Gon tighten his fist and look at everyone

"Arigatou…Minna" they just smile in reply and few thumbs up

"…1" Wing gave a sad smile, pulling out a piece of paper with the instruction

"on the end of this forest, there will be a cave…beneath that cave you'll see an old train, you have to arrive there before midnight….before the blue moon will arise"

Biski pat Wing's back "I'll take care of this Wing, me and the rest will have long chat as we travel….take care of the Brat's sister"

Wing nodded before he watch the gang turn their heels and ran to the forest in speed.

* * *

Scarlet look up to the wide clear moon, Hisoka and Illumi stalking behind her

"what is it?" Illumi simply ask following Scarlet's gaze

Scarlet only look down her document "we're not the only one who's going to Zombie Island aren't we" she murmur loud enough for them to hear

Hisoka smirk while Illumi cross his arm

"Every 66 years, S-class Hunter, Assassins, and Criminals take this chance to get in Zombie Island, its rare to open up the gate…it's rare for the blue moon to show up" Illumi reply

Scarlet squinted her eyebrow "Why do they want to get there so badly?...its a purgatory…or in my term Hell"

Illumi shrug his shoulder "Maybe the same reason as you"

Scarlet scoff "Trust me…it'll never be the same reason as me, unlike the rest of them….I have an invitation "

* * *

 **TBC….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 9

Bisky made sure to discuss her former students and his friends everything they need to know about Zombie Island while they are on their way to the hidden cave. The fact that she's going to go back there proves that they can survive this threatening island, but it doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Just like every legendary people they know, Bisky is among those people who almost died inside and had sworn never to return, but she'll be caught dead to let these boys go alone without at least a person strong enough as her to go with them. Of course Bisky trust them, of course Bisky knows their capabilities but…even Ging refuses to go back on that hell, the treasure and everything beyond aren't even worth the hardship and the nightmare.

"I have a question, Bisky-san" Kurapika ask holding up a hand

"Bisky is fine" They are in the middle of running…everyone are paying attention to the said conversation

"Yeah…well Bisky…why did you go inside Zombie Island in the first place?" he ask

Bisky look over to Kurapika with an impress smile 'Smart boy'

"I was there to get something...something really important" Bisky eyes soften as she refresh the memories "you see boys, Zombie Island, is indeed a purgatory…there's a lot of mystery in that island that we humans aren't ready to know, and most of them are all we thought, didn't exist. Some are gone, some were stolen, taken away…" she look over Gon "or forgotten, Either way….rumors said Zombie Island is between life and death…or just trash bin…so prepare yourself boys…this isn't like a game like Greed Island…This…so much more, once you enter Zombie Island, you'll experience both heaven and hell"

When they finally arrived to the cave, they immediately felt the intense nen, suffocating and weakening cold. Even with Ten protecting their self, the nen's cave is too intense.

Bisky face the boys and Melody for her final warning "Minna, before go in, I have a one last warning I want you all to put it in your head…" she smile "A wise student of mine once said, life is the most valuable gift you'll ever received, no person, things, grudge, memory or feelings could ever replace this… always watch your back and never let your guard down…" Bisky gave a determine grin "Osu?"

They all grin back "Osu!"

While walking inside the creepy cold cave, Gon has a sudden urge to ask Bisky a question

"Ne Bisky~" he started, Bisky look up to Gon "Nani?"

"Who's that wise student you're talking about?" he ask, Killua and the others also glance down at Bisky because of their curiosity

Bisky smile brightly, eyes softening as if she's talking about her none existent daughter "My favorite student and the only female I ever took as a student…powerful, kind and gentle she is….and the only student I taught that didn't like using her nen for violence, revenge, money or other things as selfish as that "

"ugh" Killua

"uhh" Leorio

"hmm" Kurapika

"Ehehe" Gon all reacted differently but all in the same reason *magical arrow pointing at them saying: Violence (Killua) Revenge (Kurapika), Money (Leorio) and other selfish things (Gon)

"But never test her temper, she's one heck of a fighter, she can create earth quake in one punch" she grin proudly

The listener reacted in impress "Woah" "seriously"

"Yeah, but her real purpose is ...to learn using nen for a whole lot different reason…" She added

"Like what?" Gon ask

Bisky smile widen "To heal" she said wonder "…. She's the only nen user I saw with a perfect control and precision towards nen... with that, she's the one who discover how to use nen for a complete healing"

"wow!" Gon and Leorio are the only one who voice but aren't the only one who's impress

Bisky eyes soften as she remembers what kind of jewel she is "She's just like a Ruby, rare…strong, passionate and extremely valuable"

"Where is she now…" Leorio ask in a excited tone earning an odd glance from everyone, he gave a fake cough then embarrass blush "Ahem…I mean… you know since I am a doctor and..all"

Bisky pause and gave a sad smile "unfortunately Leorio, she's already gone…they said she died and after few years of searching…I believe them…" she look up to thoughtfully as memories about a hospital pool of blood flash to her mind "I hope when I came inside…I'll get to see her there, just a glimpse of her quirky smile and knowing that she's alright, I'll pass away in peace-"

"BISKY!" both Killua and Gon panic on those old grandma phrase

Bisky chuckle "I'm kidding I'm kidding"

* * *

When the gang arrive in the very end of the cave they found an old ran down train light by the moon, nothing was odd there other than awful feeling of death.

"I don't like this place" Leorio commented while the others just nodded

When they got closer behind the train, there was a waiting area like any normal train station and was surprise to found-

"AH!..." Gon was the first one to react seeing…

"Yo~" Hisoka smile putting out a hand for carefree wave, Gon and the others got on guard pulling out their nen

"What are you doing here?" he said eyes shining with caution

Hisoka just grin seeing Gon all grown up, appetizing but not nearly enough

"I'm here with my girlfriend~" He simply said opening his arms wide with the same playful tone

"…." Everyone expression is priceless, jaw dropping in disbelief "USO! (LIAR)" they stated simultaneously with an accusing point, even Kurapika can't help but react. Bisky and Melody just stare amused

"Iie…ie~ for the very first time…I'm not lying my little friends" He reply putting a hand on his chin, trying to show a convincing face

The group didn't budge a bit until a person with long hair came-

"Well…hello there my love" Hisoka smirk in a flirtation tone wrapping his arms around the person's shoulder

"Ah.." the person unemotionally react, while Gon and the other eyes widen in shock, turning white as a ghost

"Ah…" Killua gave a 'you got to be fucking kidding me look'

"Kill~"

"ANIKI!" Killua exclaim loudly jumping back a yard in surprise "What are you doing here!" he ask belwierded

"Hisoka paid me to come" Illumi simply said pointing his thumb on HIsoka's chest

"Nani?" his little brother looking at HIsoka as if he's insane "Are you going to kill someone"

"Iie, just a friendship bonding" he reply as if he's a normal being hanging around with friends

'Impossible' those thoughts just need to runs through their mind all in the same time

"Ora?" Gon notice as he look over to Illumi and Hisoka "If it's only the two of you then does that mean…you're not going to Zombie Island?" it was innocent question that made both Illumi and Hisoka slightly smirk, well mostly just Hisoka

"Well can you think of any other reason why we're here?" the jester simply ask

"umm" Gon think "Midnight…stroll?" Gon look over his companion who's eyes were telling 'as if'

Hisoka cover his mouth and gave a small laugh that only sounds like a cough

"Da..te (BUT) they are only two? Doesn't Wing-san said you need two boys and a girl to go to Zombie island" the simply minded teenager argue "So.."

They all stare at Illumi and Hisoka with one thing in their mind 'Who's the mysterious woman partner up with them?'

Hisoka playful smirk widen "Now Now~ it's like you're thinking that no woman will dare partner up with us"

"No no…of course not" they said simultaneously shaking their head with a different type of guilty expression

HIsoka gave a dark chuckle enhancing his nen making the group shiver in his creep

"Bet the woman is either crazy or is threaten to come with them…" Leorio whisper to Gon and the others

"Or insanely strong" Kurapika added looking over the two powerful murderer, they nodded in agreement

"Who are these people?" it was like its cue, a queen like voice echo to the cave, their eyes widen and look behind in surprise, the boys didn't sense her, even just a bit, besides from Melody and Bisky of course

There they saw a woman with fiery red hair, curvy body, in a doctor coat, with glasses and with a beautiful fierce face. But what makes her beautiful is her attitude and the way she walk over to them as if she just stop the time and took all their attention…just like a queen

Bisky eyes widen

Gon, Kurapika and Killua stare at the woman in disbelief, backing away in instinct, Leorio in the other hand is gawking at the beautiful woman, drooling in process

"Did you got us three tickets?" Hisoka simply ask, everyone shifted their head back to Hisoka then to Scarlet, processing a new information that this woman Is probably the insane or threatened or insanely strong they are guessing about

Scarlet temporally ignore the new people staring at her in disbelief, she simply throw the roll of ticket in HIsoka's face, he let her throw it in his face for her pleasure and gave a creepy smile

"I took them all…" she said shrugging her shoulder, Hisoka grin while he and Illumi peak on outside the lit moon of the rocky window and look down to see Millions of guarded immortal knight, dead.

The others followed Hisoka's eyes and was surprise to see the result.

"Didn't Bisky said..those Knights aren't easy to beat" Leorio pointed slowly growing pale

'She's dangerous' Killua snap her eyes to Scarlet in caution. Scarlet is leaning down in front of Bisky as if she's taking a closer look, Gon is fast enough to block her but she flick Gon's forehead before he could even got close to stopping her. He flew back to Killua

"GON!" Ready to attack, Killua sharpen his eyes, but Hisoka's and Illumi threats immediately froze him in his spot

There's a silence before-

"Ruby" Biski gave a smile and pat Scarlet's head who's already leaning down in respect, not just a child to pamper the physically smaller girl

"Shishou (Master)" Scarlet replied eyes almost teary

"Scarlet" Biski grin "It's been a while"

* * *

 **TBC….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 10

The males of the group can't help but to feel confuse by Bisky's sudden tears in front of Scarlet who's equally teary in their meeting.

"W-what's going on?" Leorio ask comically, Melody smile and reply

"They both have a close relationship, their heart beat tells me that they been apart for a long time…and if my guess is correct I assume that the beautiful lady is Bisky-san's-"

"Bisky's student" Kurapika murmur finishing Melody's words

Then they turn their head back to the view and watch the master and student's mini reunion unfold

"I-I thought you we're …you were *sniff* …" Bisky crying holding on to Scarlet, Scarlet also hug back with a teary smile

"S-shishou *sniff* I can't understand the word you are saying and …how the hell did you look so young" the lady whine half laughing and crying

"I went to your family's lab…it was destroyed" Bisky exclaim ignoring Scarlet's words while finally pulling back from the hug to have a decent conversation

"It WAS!" Scarlet reply forgetting her two dangerous companion and acted normal in front of her master

"Netero said that it was ambush and no one survived, I went there myself to look at it, where were you?"

"I was THERE"

"AND what the hell happen, I was worried sick and I didn't know you survived?"

"I didn't"

"and where did you went all this ti- wait what?" Bisky pause her question when she realize that her question wasn't supposed to go further because of Scarlet's surprising reply

"What the hell do you mean you didn't survived?" Bisky exclaim shaking her student's shoulder frantically

Scarlet sheepish grin "Gomen…I was killed"

"What?!" this time, Bisky wasn't the only one who's asking, some of the boys and Melody also exclaim in shock

"WHAT!...what are you talking about, are you messing with me Scar, you're alive I can touch you" her sensei Shouted gripping Scarlet's shoulder tighter "I can touch you! You're not death, don't joke around with me like that"

"I'm not I'm not!" Scarlet respond shaking her head to show her sincerity "Ask him" comically pointed at HIsoka, who's standing cross arms with a knowing smile

"She's telling the truth" Hisoka said smoothly

Bisky range "Who the hell kill her!"

"He did" "I did" Both Scarlet and HIsoka reply simultaneously in their own tone

FROZE!- everyone seems to froze white staring at the two pair, not knowing what to say and how to react at that awkwardly odd words

Bisky eyes circling in confusion "B-but how…why? You…"

Scarlet gently put a hand on Bisky "Its okay, Shishou…I'll" she glance on Hisoka warily "I'll explain later" she said before pulling back and look her Shishou's group

"so…um, who are these? Shishou, are you trying to go inside Zombie Island again" Scarlet said in a disapproving tone

Bisky smirk proudly "Of course"

"Geez Shishou I thought I told you to give up that stone"

"Oh~ stop…its not for that reason anymore" Bisky replied in defense and pointed at Gon

"Gon, something to look for inside there" the young but older lady explain to Scarlet

Scarlet squinted her eyes at Gon "Isn't he too young and inexperienced to go to Zombie Is-"

"Don't underestimate us" Killua snap which earn Scarlet's attention, she put a hand on his head, Killua's eyes widen when she felt her hand…he's on full alert so no one would be able to do that to him without him backing away or swatting it before it even reach him, a nervous sweat slowly drip down Killua's forehead

'She's as strong as Bisky…or more' he warily thought but the dangerous feeling immediately surpass when he felt Scarlet's hand slightly ruffling his, he's a little taller than her but because of her heels she's the same size.

"You have sharp tongue, boy" she gave cheeky smile, surprising Killua how out of character it is on the first time they saw her walk in "But don't misinterpret, I'm not under estimating you- it just that" her eyes gave a serious look "you're too young to die"

All their attention snap to Scarlet

"if Shishou haven't mention this, then you ought to know…we all have to die first before we enter Zombie Island…that is after all…the requirement" she simply said and look over to Bisky

Bisky nodded "Yes….that is, the requirement, we're going to die for 24 hours….its about 3 days inside Zombie Island…then…we go back to life"

The gang was shock while Hisoka and Illumi were now busy playing cards in the waiting area uninterested in the conversation

"W-what! You mean literally, no no! wait how…oh boy, what if I don't wake up in 24 hours! I still need to be stinking rich" Leorio exclaim in panic

"don't worry Leorio, I'm sure….we can wake up, I mean Ging- Otou-san and Bisky survive…Then I'm sure we can" Gon said also with a nervous tone, then he remember Bisky words that Ging and Bisky almost died in that land. He got nervous for his friends

Killua notice this and look over to Gon "Gon, ….maybe we shouldn't do this after all"

Gon look over to Killua "B-but" He pause then look over to Melody and the others, he sigh "Yeah maybe shouldn't, I don't want Melody, Leorio and all my friends to experience death- its not worth it if you guys are going to experience something drastic like that…I-I don't want to be selfish" he finish we a sad smile

Hisoka look over to Gon in the corner of his eyes

Scarlet watching this also put a hand on Gon "Yosh!" she cheer making the them look over to her "ne, shishou" she called over Bisky "Are these two perhaps, your student"

Bisky smile proudly "Of course!, their your Kouhai"

Scarlet look over the two teenage boys with a playful analyzing eyes "Eeeh~…I'm Scarlet ….Nice to meet ya"

The two just look to her wide eye and with curiosity "Gon Freecs Osu~" …Killua scowl "Killua"

"and you guys are?" Scarlet ask the others

"I'm Leorio"

"Kurpika, Nice to meet you"

"and I'm Melody"

Scarlet smile brightly with a pleasing aura, relaxing the tense group "Yosh! Then…upon my honor as your senpai or not…Gon…Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and Melody…I won't let you guys permanently die inside" she said with a determine tone, the group look at her in wonder

But Killua squinted his eyes in suspicious, pushing her hands away "Why would you swear like that to a total stranger, kouhai or not" he still argue

But she just gave knowing grin and look over to Bisky who return the knowing look

"Don't worry much about it Killua- if there's anyone you can depend here, it's her" Bisky said in reassurance but Killua still growl beneath his breath and cross his arms

Scarlet laugh at this attitude and call over Illumi whose still playing cards with Hisoka "Oi! Illumi, is this guy somehow related to you"

Illumi simply wave his hands and said "That's my little brother"

"Figures…Zoldyck all have attitude problems" she laugh, both brothers slightly twitch at those comment

"I still don't get why you're helping us but- that's somehow reassuring" Leorio said to Scarlet who gave a smile

"I'm sure, Don't worry I'm a doctor…" she pull out a hand on Leorio who took it, she noted his hand and smile "And you too" she smile brightly "judging on how many books you read and your experience…you're shaping out to be a good one"

"Y-you…how did you"

Scarlet just shrug her shoulder and look over Gon "Rest assure Gon, I have your back"

Gon look at her eyes widen "S-scarlet-san-"

"Senpai" She corrected

Gon eye brighten "Scarlet-senpai" he perk "Arigatou (thank you)

Scarlet grin "No problem!...for some reason, I have a feeling, that you and I- have the same purpose " she whisper only loud enough for Gon to hear

Then before Gon could even ask what she mean-

He found her looking up to the moon, Bisky also look up along with Hisoka and the others, and they all followed their eyes and saw the large circular moon turn blue.

It's their first time seeing this and its amaze them-

"Hisoka! The ticket" Scarlet ordered, Hisoka simply rip two pieces and throw it to Scarlet

She one for her then handed the others to Bisky who distribute it to the others. They all followed Scarlet and Bisky's lead who enter the creepy run down train.

Once they are inside, they waited…and waited…. Until –

 **KA KRANG! –** they heard the train mechanics start, mysteriously the door snap close- and it started moving

"W-what's going on" Melody murmur as she hold on to her ears "There's a sound of screaming death"

Alarmed they look over Melody, conscious by her phrase until the train moves faster, they all trust their feet to balance until Scarlet finally told them to brace themselves

"Hold on…and don't you dare let go" she said calmly looking over the younger boys and Melody

"Why?" Kurapika ask

Scarlet step aside so that they can see her view… open side stepping they saw in front is a cliff and beneath those cliff is a fire!

Leorio eyes widen "OI! You're not seriously thinking that we- " Scarlet just reply with smirk "Like I said…Hold on!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

- **TBC….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 11

They say… when you die, it's going to hurt like hell… but I already die a lot of times and realize…it's not as horrible as people think it is. Seeing your love ones die in front of you, hurts ten times more than you could ever imagine. But dying?...it just felt like you're floating in a thin air, free from your thoughts, the burden of your body and …your soul

Scarlet eyes flutter open, the light blinded her vision and the cool air brush to her face. She sat up and found herself siting on a grass full of flowers and wonders. She look up to the sky and notice that its bluer than she can remember, the sun doesn't hurt her skin, she isn't sweating and everything feels so…peaceful?

She squinted her eyes, she never did like this feeling….the world never felt like this, so in instant she know something is absolutely wrong. She try to remember why she is here in the first place, she keep pondering in her thoughts but the peaceful feeling is making her forget.

"Damn it" she stood up on her feet and pull a sharp object from her hidden holster in her legs and without a hesitation

 **SWIPE!**

The pain in her wrist woke her up from those illusion, the image break like a glass and found herself floating in a clear water, her first instinct is to swim on top, which she did. Scarlet gaps for air to breath before she look around to survey her surroundings. She found a glowing cherry blossom in the middle of this cave, some of its petal is showering down the water and also dropping gently in her head. It's a beautiful view, mystical and wonderful but Scarlet groan in displeasure and slap her hand across her face

" _Great_ , just great…. Of all the place we could land, its just have to be this stupid Cherry Blossom Dream" she sigh and swam to the only shore which is where the roots of the mystical tree is. When she got a hold of the tree, memories that once blur brought clear in her mind.

They took the destiny train to Zombie Island, landed in the farthest to Sin City where…she needed to go. Damn..damn, her fucking luck.

Then she remember her companion, actually she needed no use to Hisoka and Illumi now that she's inside but- she look down the mystical water pond. She worries about the teens and of course her shishou.

But what she found in the water surprise her, there wasn't anyone else but her in the water. She squinted her eyebrow in confusion and look around the empty cave. She try to recall the system inside the Zombie Island and remember.

"Oh~ right, that train…never stop and tends to drop live soul to different places depends on their soul" she scratch the back of her head then rub her smooth slender chin "This is going to be hard to guess, I know where I'll see Bisky-shishou, she's probably in that fantasy shore…but I wouldn't know where the others is" then a picture of Hisoka pop in her mind, she immediately shush those thoughts away "Hell will I care about that clown…" she chew her lip in worry then immediately shook it away "Urgh stupid thoughts, I don't care if he dies I-…" she pause and drop her head in surrender "...he's going to be drop Slaughter Field along with illumi… " She hold on her aching head "Their Near the fucking devil's gate…I'm so not going to drop there to get them" she said stubbornly then look down on her face to the water's reflection "Urghh shut up! You can't force me to-" she blink and halted her self-arguments when she saw a hint of white in the deep water…its already too deep to swim to but-

"SHIT!" Scarlet exclaim and immediately strip her coat, her knife holster and any heavy material in her body and dive right down the pond. The water is not warm or cold, actually felt more like a light air than anything else, it felt soothing yet…suffocating. Visions of people, her dreams, her life, her hobbies… runs through her mind like dream, squeezing inside her focus mind as she dive deeper to reach out for that hint of white. It's like fighting a wonderful feeling or her drowsiness, it's like fighting to not to fall asleep, it's like rejecting all your happy thoughts and forcing yourself back to reality, it's that painful inside the deep water. Scarlet almost lost her will and float up- but she isn't a quitter, she's isn't weak…she's kind hearted despite of her change. She knows and she still remembers the pure white Scarlet she always is…she's not all red... yet

 **GRAB**

She hold on to its wrist- and immediately swam up as fast as she can and breaths in a large amount of air to fill her aching lungs. She cough out few mystical waters before looking down at the….. the white haired teenager….Its Killua… if her memory is as sharp as it is

"Killua" The name felt foreign on her tongue but she knows she needs to get use to it, because he'll be her first companion as they search for the others…that's if…he's not dead yet

Panic slightly wave through her skin and hurriedly shake his shoulder, he didn't budge so she immediately lean down to check his heart rate. As a doctor she immediately know that his lungs are filled with water. She pinch his nose, position his head up right and open his mouth to-

* * *

Killua felt at peace, strangely enough his mind refuses to think anything logical like he usually do, he refuses to analyze anything and oddly, he didn't have any motivation to push it through

"Killua" Killua stop staring at the beautiful view and look over his shoulder and found Gon, Alluka, Kurapika and Leorio waving at him on the hill far from him, there's a cherry blossom tree behind them.

"We're having dinner to Mito-san, wanna come…." Gon shouted with a smile, Killua eyes brighten

"Of course" he grin

"Hurry up then!, RACE YA"

Killua's eyes brighten and ran after Gon passing Kurapika and Leorio

"Aniki" Killua stop by to Alluka, who gave him a peck on the cheek before letting him run along with Gon

Gon and Killua race down the hill laughing and pushing each other playfully, having a time of his life.

They arrived on Mito-san's house where Gin, Dad's oyaji is there and surprisingly, his dad there chatting with Gin on the table

"Wha- OYAJI" Killua exclaim in surprise

"ooh~ Son, you made it, Gin here invited our whole family for dinner" Silva said a little drunk with Gin who's in the same of happy state

"What?" Killua ask in surprise not believing his eyes

"Your mother and your sibling will be arriving soon" Silva said in a out of character motion

"a-am I dreaming" Killua murmur but Gon's hand stop his doubt and pointed at the door where his whole family arrive along with some close butlers

Killua got on alert ready to protect Gon's family but

"Oh~… Welcome, come in come in" Gin happily invited his crazy scary family as if they are just normal family friend visiting

"ooh~ I'm sorry to come in such a short notice, we brought pie…oh Killua… My lovely Son" his mother surprisingly gave him a warm hug and smile at him gently

Killua is staring at her stun in disbelief "I'm so glad I get to see you again…you're all grown up…can you forgive mommy for all the thing she had done?...mommy just want the best for her baby…but Mommy realize, that you are okay on your own" she said softly, Killua is now gawking at this shocking event

Until he heard a laugh and snickered not from Gon but- from his other sibling that he thought he didn't get along. He even found Alluka being carried by Illumi like a little sister she is.

Everything is so perfect, they are seated in a table having a normal family gathering, enjoying their time. It felt so surreal but- Killua eyes went teary, this is… what he had always dream of…

"Killua" a voice said, he blink and look around

"What's wrong Killua?" Gon ask cocking his head on the side

"Ah…n-nothing…I just" Tears rolled down Killua's eyes then he gave shaky smile "Its just that- I" Everyone is now looking at Killua with a smile "I -…"

Killua eyes widen he felt a lack of air suffocating his lungs

"K-killua what's wrong are you okay" Gon ask in a worried tone

"GrandSon?" Zeno Ask in concern tone

"I'm fine… I'm fine…I'm fine…I'm…." Killua eyes widen as he cough out water

"ANIKI" Alluka shouted in worry standing up her table

Killua keeps coughing out water holding his chest, then he felt warm soft lips in his and he keeps coughing….his lungs stop suffocating and- when he look up

His wits shoot through his head, widening in realize "This is not real?"

"Pardon?" Kurapika ask across the table

Killua stood up from his seat "THIS IS NOT REAL" he shouted before running to the window and jumping out of the house. He turn a look back at the house where his happy Family as well as Gon is still in view, he gritted his teeth and punch his cheek as hard as he can then-

 **CRACK!  
** The view shatter like a glass and with a sad smile Killua close his eyes and-

"Good Morning" A familiar pair of piercing eyes greeted him with a playful tone "Did you had a nice dream" she said giving a soft gentle smile

* * *

 **TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 12

Killua is left staring at Scarlet from afar, trap in his own thoughts, he can't get over his dream. He never knew that deep within his mind he is hoping something that impossible could happen to his life. He click his tongue in displeasure, he never knew that he had grew to be this naïve. "This is all Gon's fault" he growl crossing arms liked a spoiled teen he remember he is shaking his head to brush off the water

Then on the corner of his eyes he saw Scarlet, he never trusted her, she knows his Aniki and Hisoka so he has no reason to trust her what so ever and yet. She saved him from his dream, without hesitation. He look down the magical water, he doubt the journey inside that water is easier as it looks. Then he remember… where is the others? Where is Gon?

"Finally gathered your thought?" Scarlet ask

"Hm…" he reply in a detached tone before looking over to her "Where is Go- GAKKK What are you doing!" A blush burst out of Killua's face as he try to cover his innocent eyes

Scarlet is currently stripping down to her clothes, while squeezing the material to dry it out "What?" she ask innocently, unbothered by the young teenager seeing her black lace bra and matching panties

"D-don't dress in front of me, have little bit decency y-you AHO!" Killua turn his back on her, his ears still burning red

Scarlet can't help but to smirk at the little boy "Aww aren't you cute" she tease

"Shut up! Old hag… P-pERVERT"

Scarlet just giggle at this and walk over to Killua, her breast jiggle as she walks then teasingly she hug Killua from behind pressing her breast to him

"AHHH!" Killua jump away from her touch which only made the older woman laugh, his face now as red as Scarlet's hair

"Oooh~ lighten up, Mini Zoldyck…I'm not going to do anything you're still not ready for…" she gave an amuse snicker putting her hands on her waist, Killua left eye twitch in annoyance "I can't believe you're Zoldyck's little brother, you two have nothing alike….he didn't react when he saw me naked in the other day" she simply said walking back to tend her clothes

Killua in pride sustain himself not to turn away even if his eyes were embarrassingly refusing to look any of Scarlet's revealing flesh

"Are you always this crude" Killua gave snarky comment which earn him an bemused gaze

"Not really, believe or not…" Scarlet pull her white doctor coat, flinging it in her shoulder, now walking closer to Killua still naked only in her undergarments

Killua's body stiffen as he watch Scarlet sway her hips like a predator, walking towards a stunned prey "…I'm actually quite prude to man…." Her voice is low and seductive, he didn't know if she's doing this on purpose or not

Scarlet finally reach Killua, he's a feet lower because Scarlet is just holding her heels and the rest of her clothes

"T-then why are you-" Killua try to back away from Scarlet but her slender hands grip on the end of his shirt

She seductively look over his nervous face, he can almost feel himself drowning in her blood like eyes "…Unfortunately… you… cute…cute.. little boy, I don't see you as a man….yet" she tease before letting go and patting his head which she tiptoed to reach

Killua gritted his teeth, he doesn't like feeling inferior to this woman and the fact that she treating him like a kid, so when Scarlet turn he immediately got a hold of her wrist and forcefully pull her back in his chest. His frame dominated her and the surprise face that lingers in her face just made Killua smirk

"I'm not…a boy…" he gritted those teeth whispering it sharply on her ears

Scarlet slowly got over her shock, remembering that this is a Zoldyck she's dealing with. She look up and meet with his fiery blue eyes. His eyes said it all, he's a fighter and has more soul than what his big brother can show in his life time

She smile "Then prove it" those words halted Killua's action, Scarlet felt his wet frame stiffen. Scarlet let her hands linger to his wet shirt, tracing his toned body. 'Impressive' she thought in her mind then look back up to Killua

His face shows that he's currently battling with his wits. Scarlet almost felt sorry, harassing her kouhai like this, but she felt absolutely frustrated in their current position that she just needed to let herself out a bit. But now she have her fun, adorable little thing he is… now, it's time to get serious

"Take off your clothes" Scarlet seriously ordered

Killua froze "W-what?"

Scarlet drop her seductive attitude and grin at the teenager. "We're going to get out of here"

* * *

"So this is what you are planning from the very beginning" Killua sulk while standing on top of the rock inside the cave next to the glowing cherry blossom.

Scarlet gave a cheeky grin "sorry, Mini Zoldyck…I can't help teasing you when you're making such a adorable face" she coed

Killua left eye brow twitch "Stop calling me Mini-Zoldyck…its Killua" he spat

Scarlet shrug her shoulder and arrived next to Killua, she finish tying their clothes in a bag using her doctor coat

"Why do we have to take off our clothes?" Killua ask

"Because…" She look up to Killua "Its heavy and inconvenient, we're going to dive really really deep and clothes are going to be a burden once we reach the other side"

"And how are we going to get our clothes back?"

"You know, we're already dead, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of clothes but… " Scarlet make a sharp whistle, then in a blink their clothes its gone

Killua eyes widen "How did you…"

"Long explanation, but I can teleport object and myself to different places that sounds can reach…" she look at Killua proudly "that's one of my nen ability"

Killua look at her in a scrutinizing look "then why didn't you teleport out of here?"

She smile soften "I won't leave you behind and…" she look down the mystical water then grabbing Killua wrist "I can only teleport with a company in a short distance" without any warning she dive down the water with Killua  
"Wait- "

 **SPLASH!**

Killua force his eyes open and watch Scarlet dive down still holding his wrist, he let her guide him down…then he felt a heavy burden to his chest, thoughts, desire were washing over him then he saw Scarlet lift a hand. Out of habit he uses gyo it and found Scarlet red nen forming a 'Close your mind and focus on me'

Those words hit him and immediately oblige, they swam down the clear pond as if it's an everlasting water…. They swim down until their lungs started burning, this is where Scarlet started using her nen. Bit by bit on the sound of silent water and the swimming small creature she travel to the sound wave with Killua…with intense concentration of nen they reach on a warmer water.

Scarlet pull all her stretght to kick up and reach ashore

"(GASSPPP)" both she and Killua gasp out an air, they are no longer in the gloomy mystical cave but on a wide horizon ocean.

Panting to collect air, Scarlet is the first one to look over to Killua "You okay?"

"A-..aa~" he simply said as he look around for a shore or a land

The ocean has no land surrounding them, only blue sky that also reflected the water.

"There's no land" Killua simply said, Scarlet look around

"Oh~…we don't need it" Scarlet simply said and surprisingly put a palm on the water. Killua eyes widen in amazement. He watch her lift herself up from the water as if the water itself got harder on her touch, he watch her stand up on the water on her two feet. Killua look over the woman as if she had grown out a head

"how did you do that?" he ask

Scarlet grin "Ask the water…we're in fantasy shore…" she held out a hand "Where nothing make sense, but quite convenient " she introduce, Killua look over her hand suspiciously "Is it just me…or do I feel so untrusted" she coed while leaning down to swimming Killua

He just glare at her, but she simply snickered- then her ears slightly twitch. She look up and caught their bag of clothes that fell down on the air "got our clothes back… come on…Kil-lu-a- chan~" she sang back to her cheerful pace

Killua sigh and finally got out of the water with Scarlet's help. He gave cheeky grin when he step on foot on the stable water. Jumping up and down the soft water that never let him fall "This is soo cool"

Scarlet grin "Isn't it" she toss his clothes on him to get dress. Once they're dry and cloth, Scarlet started surveying the empty ocean.

"Do you have any idea where we should go?" Killua ask

Scarlet shook her head as 'no' "I never went to Cherry Blossom Dream and I never dare stop by Fantasy shore….but I'm sure, judging from the destiny train" she look up to the blue sky "Bisky should be around here"

Killua squinted his eyes in confusion "There's nothing here" he said massaging his aching cheek, this is where he notice that the punch to wake up himself up from the Cherry Blossom water is still visible there

Scarlet notice this and approach him, he step back…but Scarlet warning look froze him on spot. He close his eyes shut preparing for the worst but when her hand landed in his cheek, he felt her nen. Her nen felt gentle and it slowly went warm. Killua open his eyes and saw that Scarlet eyes glows light then cure his bruise cheek.

"H-how" Killua's speechless, Scarlet put on her heels now that they're in the same height she poke his nose "You've been asking me that question for a while now" she giggle and started walking to the north to nothing

Killua followed with question bursting through his mind, he look around, he can't believe he's actually in Zombie Island, with a powerful person…everything happen so fast that he didn't got a chance to question anything and remember what happen on that train. She never answer any of his question, how she knows so much about this place, how her nen work, why he save him, why is she like that? She's just so…soo

Scarlet chuckle on Killua's troubled expression "Don't force yourself too much...we can talk in our way, you can ask me what's bothering you… and….we can find Gon and the others"

Killua sigh and perk back his mood when he heard of Gon's name "Do you have an idea where they could be? I can't sense anyone" he simply said

"Nah…I'm just going to guess…since this is fantasy shore" Scarlet form a fist, Killua felt shiver run through his spine when Scarlet face change expression, her fist enhance a large amount of nen then-

 **BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! CRASHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

The view of the open ocean break like glass and fall down to pieces, Scarlet had punch it broken leaving Killua gawking. The illusion break and reveal a tropical island full of ….handsome…men?

They found Bisky just in the middle of it "Hooo hooo hoo, tell me more about how beautiful I am" Bisky is lying in hammock surrounded by handsome tone man, naked with only the censored of the exotic plants

"My beautiful princess"

"You're a shining gem jewel"

Killua and Scarlet look at the view comically, their faces is torn between disbelief to barfing

Killua's left eye is twitching while Scarlet slap a hand across her face

Scarlet handed Killua her doctor coat "Hold this for me dear and I'll just take care of stupid shishou for a sec" Killua silently obliged. Scarlet roll up the sleeve of her blouse before marching to her shishou

"Oh~ hey Scar…how are you doing…wait uh…what are you doing…no don't beat those up KYAHHH! Their faces…they are my darling oooh~ SCARLET"

 **TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 13

"I can't believe you got distracted by Fantasy shore… _again_ " Scarlet exclaim in disbelief, arms cross tightly in her chest while talking to Bisky who's laughing sheepishly in her side, Killua is following behind with an amuse expression

"You know that's the only part of this island that weakens me…spare the old woman will you" Bisky argue like spoiled child

"That isn't an excuse for my martial arts sensei"

"now now…think what I felt when I saw Netero-san there last time"

"But he's an old pervert, he's always been"

Killua blink on their conversation, can't help but to perk up his curiosity…again his question lingers back, just who the hell is she?

"Ne" Killua wasn't able to resist, so he ask. Bisky and Scarlet's bickering halted and glance over Killua

"Who are you anyway and how come you know Bisky, Netero-san and the others" he simply ask with his sharp eyes, changing the light mood to heavy

Scarlet is silent while Bisky turn serious, Bisky look over Scarlet and she return the look before approaching Killua, she gave a sad smile and link her arms around Killua's.

"Come on, let's walk" she pull Killua and stroll out the path, giving a Bisky a nod saying 'wait for us'

Bisky smile and jump on one of the tree to wait for them

* * *

Scarlet led Killua on a small looking river, glowing in the fine light while the small fishes swim at peace. They were standing just beside it staring at the blank space, waiting for each other to speak

Killua was silent for the whole moment, trying to read any possible gesture Scarlet can make, but he found none. This is one few of the awkward moments he had in his life, just like talking to his Oyaji for the first time.

"…" Killua watch in the corner of his eyes, Scarlet open her mouth but she halted then-

"Shit…I forgot what I was about to say" – **BAM!** Killua fell down anime style, then stood up with a large vein pop on the back of his head

"WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT?" Killua shouted at Scarlet who gave out a loud laugh-

"Pfft ahahaha sorry sorry, I was kidding…I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, it feels so awkward…sorry sorry"

Killua's vein pop and irritation still burn in his head

Then Scarlet grew serious and turn her head away to Killua, staring straight ahead with very sad smile

"I'm sorry…I just don't know how to tell you my story, without looking so pathetic" she admitted in a sincere tone, she look back at Killua with a force smile that he sometimes see's Gon make when he's trying to act strong in front of him when he's on his way to breaking down

"I-…."Scarlet bit her lower lip, Killua knows she's hesitating, but in one deep breath her eyes flash in determination "I was a doctor…just an ordinary young doctor with a prodigy nen…I graduated as medical genius, an expert Surgeon" she inform in a professional tone "My life is pretty much normal until I met …" Killua notice Scarlet left eye twitch in a displeasure memory

"Ging Freecs"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _Get the hell out of my way" The young doctor, Scarlet hissed freezing the panicking operation room_

" _Doctor Adams this isn't your place, this isn't your patient, and you're not allowed to come another step on this-"With one harsh glare from the younger doctor the senior froze on her spot_

" _Are you fucking kidding me, …obviously you don't know what you're doing, his nen is bursting out of his body like a hard rain….if don't know how to sustain even with vital sign and heart rate…He. Will. die" Scarlet hissed with a hint of fear_

" _Nen! Hah that's absurd that's just fictional facts not acknowledge by our books, Ms. Adams- you're head is too much in a cloud along with your grandmother's stories about unnatural power-"_

" _Doctor Freston" This halted the argument when an Old man came out the door, hands tuck neatly on his back. He has a calm exterior with a matching calm smile_

" _I'm Netero, Chairman of the Hunter organization…with all due respect but I specifically requested Doctor Adams to take over this operation, I have already talk to the head hospital that it is indeed an operation that's needed Doctor Adams'… expertise" his words humiliated the senior doctor, unable to do anything but throw her equipment in a unprofessional manner and stomp off the room, her team also followed with her_

 _Netero smile warmly at Scarlet who's gawking at him in awe. With a thank you grin which Netero gently accept she immediately turn back to the dying patient. She pull down the blanket covering the patient face to have a better check then-_

" _AHHH!" Scarlet scream when she found a laid back person, with a messy hair and brown eyes looking back at her. The patient is awake and laying back on his bed as if there weren't a dextrose, a line and a tube on his body, to make the matters worst his stomach were cut open but he still has a strength lay there in a laid back posture greeting her in a bored expression_

" _Yo~" Scarlet pales as white as if she had seen a ghost "It's not that I mind being stare at and all, but I'm practically dying here…if you're going to heal me, I'll appreciate it if you hurry up and stop gawking at my good looks"_

 _Scarlet let out an irrational vein pop, disliking the guy's blunt attitude, but Scarlet proceeded on operating him to save his life_

 _Netero chuckle behind Scarlet and look down on the patient, the patient growl "old geezer"_

" _I see you made it back alive…Ging" Netero calmly said_

 _Ging gave a wondrous grin "It is worth it, one of the beautiful places I've seen…I'm going to back there for her"_

" _for her?"_

" _She's an angel, Old geezer….she's one of a kind" Netero smile on Ging's face, it the first time he found the hard thick guy like him made a love sick expression like that, then Ging chuckle "a little bit of an air head though"_

" _Ouch- hey… be careful with that" Ging complain after feeling a sharp pain his chest where Scarlet is fixing_

 _Scarlet who's hand covered with blood pull out a sharp blade "Oh my gosh…this has a poison, it almost got your heart…" Scarlet look at Ging in disbelief "Normal person would have die now, you shouldn't be able to breath..h-how"_

 _Ging gave a confident smirk "Calm down princess… lets just cut it short that I'm no normal person…and I can see…judging from those glowing eyes …and enhance hand…you're not either"_

 _Scarlet eyes sharpen "w-what do you know about my ability?"_

 _Ging grin "Tell you what… if you heal me with no problem and prevent me from dying…I'll even teach you the basics, princess"_

 _Scarlet eyes brighten, since she was 6 her grandma tell her stories about her healing ability, that it's a life source called nen…when she died, she stop learning about it but the curiosity still burns in her mind. Now she have an opportunity to learn more._

" _Deal" with a grin, her eyes glow as well as her two hands. Both Netero and Ging look at this, with a analyzing look- then a smile came across both of their lips when they watch a young doctor heal Ging in an exceptional speed and magic with one thought in their mind 'Prodigy'_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Basically, Ging introduce me to nen and this kind of life" Scarlet said now sitting beside Killua, playing in the water with their feet's

"Ging…Ging is Gon's father" Killua stated, Scarlet look at Killua with a shock look

"Really?" She exclaim in disbelief "That's impossible"

Killua give her monotone look "You're the only one who reacted like that, they are like a split image"

Scarlet shook her head fast "Impossible, that guy is an asshole…Gon is a complete sweet heart…"

Killua let out a laugh "Pfft- ahahahha Gon has his fair share of attitude"

"ohh~ but compare to that asshole, I pity Gon…I bet he left him behind while he was young and abandon being a parent" Scarlet half kid

"He did!" Killua exclaim with a laugh, Scarlet choke in surprise

"What- hahaahahaha I knew it…he's such an asshole"

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD:**_

Ging is on top of the volcano with a mysterious talking animal on his shoulder

"A-aaaaaaa-CHOOOO" he sneeze as a wave of discomfort runs through his nerves

"What's wrong, Ging sama chu?" the small creature ask "you feel uncomfortable"

Ging wave it off "Nah nah its nothing…I bet someone was just bad mouthing me in its extent" he simply said as a red hair small doctor pop in his mind "I'm betting my life it's her" he growl ofromthe bottom of his breath

The small cute creature blink

* * *

 **BACK TO SCARLET:**

After Scarlet and Killua's laugh, she started telling something serious "I learn a lot from Gin, despite of his habit of running out by himself and disappearing in unexpected time, he still taught me a lot of things I needed to know…then I met Bisky, I thought she's just an ordinary lady who needed to cure her student who over exert himself because of nen training…." Scarlet grin "I bet you know who he is…he's that four head kid with his clothes always untuck"

Killua grin "Wing-san"

"Yeah…he was a cry baby, he's just a kid with a strong mind, always determine by his goal" Scarlet remember "I became their regular doctor while Wing-chan train, Bisky decided to stay near the town since she can't control the stubborn Wing, telling him every single damn day not to exhaust his nen…but he always did then…eventually, Bisky's fear came and Wing-chan's life source gone down to one percent…"

* * *

 **TBC….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 14

 _Bisky eyes widen after witnessing a miracle, her new student Wing was supposed to be dead, she had let her guard down, she thought Wing will be able to handle the force opening of his nen, she guess wrong. 'Tsk' she curse herself at those memory then focus at the doctor's back._

 _When she first met her, she doubted that she is a doctor since her appearance seems to be too young to be one but her skills is exceptional and now she's proving something much more. Bisky eyes sharpen 'she knows how to use nen'_

 _But what Bisky worry right now is her student, Wing might be a late bloomer because of his reckless attitude but his determination is far greater than anyone else . Wing is a small gem but with a polish and a little waiting, she knows it'll grow to be a fine one. Bisky gritted her teeth 'S-so please'_

 _Scarlet seems to hear the Older woman's plead and enhance her nen to pull back Wing's life form. It was a hard work, hardest healing she had made, almost draining all her strength but it's worth it._

 _She had save him and his skin turn back into colors_

 _Bisky let out a breathe and put a hand on Scarlet's shoulder "Thank you"_

 _Scarlet gave an exhausted grin_

 _-Days pass-_

 _Wing finally got conscious "W-where…Bisky-Sensei!" he immediately sat up afraid of being seen weak by her sensei, then he saw the rumored doctor of this town looking at him with displeasure while his sensei is beside her, with a calm look in her face_

" _S-sensi I- I'm sorry, I pass out…I can do it again…I'll be able to do it now I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can do it-"  
_ _ **SLAP!**_

 _A harsh slap echo to the small room, Scarlet had march straight to the younger boy and slap him across his face. Bisky who saw this was surprise as Wing_

 _Scarlet knew something Bisky didn't, she know exactly what Bisky's expression mean…its fear of losing someone, fear….of recklessness….fear of throwing a precious life_

" _DO you know what you just did" Scarlet said with a harsh tone "You exchange your life….Your fucking precious life for a power you'll eventually have if you just fucking train"_

 _Bisky look over Scarlet surprise that she knows the cause while Wing is still stun on the sting of his cheek_

" _I told you the last time that I healed you that, you shouldn't be impatient to have this power…this nen, because with all honesty…I think you're not even ready have them…." Scarlet eyes sharpen to Wing " Stop …just stop, stop your insecurity, stop being so petty, just stop! , not all people are born geniuses you have to know that and you have to accept it that you're not one of them…so what if you fail the hunter exam, then try again but you don't have to rush to have a power to pass it…I know, You have a big pressure because you're under Netero's san dojo…but damn it kid, be powerful on your own phase, stop caring about other people thinks….stop comparing your progress to others when all you have to pay attention is your own" Scarlet face is a red as her hair, fuming in anger "You're a great kid, you're talented one too….you're smart, a little clumsy and mess up…but you're good…and that's all you need to know…."_

 _Bisky eyes were widen in surprise while Wing is left stun by her words_

" _Now…I want you to rest…no more nen, no more anything and you have to promise me" Scarlet said like a scolding mother, wrapping her tiny ribbon in his little pinky_

" _W-what's this?" Wing ask with a teary eye, Scarlet pinch his ear in a painful manner_

" _it's a promise thread…its enhance with my nen, that if you break it….it means you had use your nen and didn't rest and if that happens" Scarlet let out a menacing aura cracking her fist in a delinquent manner "You're going to get it" Wing yelp in fear_

" _Now….I don't want to see you at my hospital again on that condition or I'll swear…I'll send you to hell myself" Scarlet gave a creepy smile that scared the hell out of the boy who immediately nodded furiously_

" _Good!..." she hug the boy in her arms "Don't you dare waste your life, it's the most precious thing you have right now and I'm sure…you'll be a great hunter"_

 _Bisky smile as she watch her student cry into the young doctors arms as if that was the only word he's waiting to hear_

 _Wing took the Hunter exam again and Bisky is left behind with Scarlet. They watch as the young boy disappear from their view_

" _Ne…Doctor, I never got to say thank you for all this" Bisky said glancing over Scarlet with a grateful smile_

 _Scarlet eyes were all teary because of Wing's departure but look over Bisky "its fine…I love saving people…healing people…especially young children like him"_

 _Bisky nodded in approval "Where did you learn how to use nen for healing?"_

 _Scarlet blink "Well… I knew it from my grandmamma but when she died…I hid this talent and let it sleep…but out habit, my gyo and my in activates by instinct…I didn't know I was using nen while I heal in this hospital my mind was just so desperate to let a person live…. And heal them as fast as I can, that I didn't notice I was doing something incredible...then I met Ging"_

 _Bisky smile "Then… in a mean time…do you want to be my apprentice…I'll teach you everything I know maybe that can help you enhance your healing"_

 _Scarlet eyes brighten "R-really…y-you can teach me how to nen heal?"_

" _Well…not really heal…because that's all on you, I don't even know how you heal with nen….I think you're the first in the world…but-…I can teach a lot of things…maybe you could figure out from there"_

" _B-but I'm not a hunter"_

" _Ehh~ Who cares….I like you and I owe you a lot"_

 _Scarlet eyes went teary "Oh my gosh Thank you so much" and hug Bisky's big chest body_

 _Bisky chuckle on the young girl "I have to warn you…I'm a harsh teacher"_

" _Bring it on, Shishou…Osu"_

 _End of Flashback:_

* * *

"And that's how I met Bisky and Wing-chan" Scarlet finish her story with a soft smile, Killua is looking at her with amuse grin "What?"

"Nothing…Is just that…Wing-san is going to hear a lot from me after this" Killua grin like a cat as Scarlet let out a laugh "So you're the one who started the thread detector"

Scarlet blink "Thread what?"

"The promise thread that will break if you use nen" Killua said remembering Gon's encounter with Wing

"Ohh~ that… it was a lie…I didn't really know how to enhance nen on that ribbon I gave to Wing, I'm just scaring him not to use it…he's such a child you know" Scarlet remembers with a grin

Killua blink then let out a bark of laughter "Ahahahaha, I can't wait to get out of here and tell this to Gon"

Scarlet grin back "Well…Killua, I think I told you a lot about me….what else? Before we head back" she simply offer

Killua calm his laughter then look over Scarlet, his eyes has a hint of hesitation. Scarlet smile, she knows what's he's going to ask next, she haven't told this to anyone since she's went back to life…she had avoided meeting with familiar people. Knowing that she have to return this hell hole anyway. But now, she just wanted to remembered…so she's going to tell him

"I-…." Killua close his mouth then ruffle his mess up hair "ahh! Forget it, I don't have Gon's guts to ask it- it's just too personal and I-"

"Hisoka killed me.." Killua eyes snap to Scarlet, her voice sounded forward and cold, but there's a hint of sadness all over it. "It was February 13…. 13:00…. …at the hospital…laboratory 013" Scarlet eyes sharpen as if she's recalling her forbidden memory trap in the back of her mind, she gave a bitter laugh "Here comes the pathetic part"

She look over Killua with a sad smile "This is going to be awkward for a guy like you Killua but bear with it, okay?" Killua growl 'What do you mean a guy like me' Scarlet just pinch his pale cheek then continue on with the story with a serene face

"My boyfriend Daisuke…is also a doctor in the hospital that I work for…he's strict…always serious but- he has gentle side in him" Killua saw a visible blush on Scarlet's face "The hospital has many secrets, including an underground basement where Daisuke's twin brother work, he's a scientist who creates newest medicine for the hospital- he created nothing special. So I didn't know why or what did the hospital did to deserve such a brutal treatment…"

Scarlet clutches her fist as she remember the blood, the guns and Hisoka's cruel face. "T-the hospital is my home, everyone was there when the massacre happen….My mother, my father….., all my co-workers, my friends…" a picture of a handsome brown haired man with a gentle smile appear to Scarlet's mind "and the love of my life…"

Killua peak of over to Scarlet and was surprise to see tears fell down on her face like precious crystal "H-hisoka killed them all….all of them" Killua didn't know what to do, hearing Scarlet's shaky voice and those painful tears brings panic to his teenage instinct

By instinct Scarlet hands trailed over her stomach "Including me"

* * *

 **TBC….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 15

Scarlet is beyond excited, she had never felt so happy in her entire life wearing this long white wedding gown while looking out of the window staring at the nearby hospital next to the shore. A smile linger to her lips as the air from outside sway her short red locks.

Her eyes blazed with happiness and content that it scares her- _KNOCK! Knock!_

She gaps startled by the sudden sound, she hurriedly scoop the white long gown in her arms and scramble towards the door "W-wait a minute… Uh Who's there" She ask having a little bit of trouble with the dress, afraid to step on it or do anything to damage it

"Its me" a cold yet gentle voice said behind the door, Scarlet heart jump and a smile widen on her face ready to tear the door open but halted just a few inches when she remember something important

"Oh~ gosh Tezuka I can't…I can't open the door" she ran to her dresser making a few mess as she rattle

The guy behind the door raise an eyebrow "why not?" he ask ever so compose

Scarlet blush on her beliefs "I-I'm wearing the gown..and you know what they said about the groom seeing the bride with it before the wedding…its bad luck" she said behind the door trying to reach out the zipper on her back

The brown haired man chuckle, amaze by his soon to be bride's belief "You know that the elders just made that up to make sure the groom cry in the aisle right?"

"Cry?" Scarlet ask in a curious tone

Tezuka coolly lean over the door with amuse smile "Because they want the groom to be surprise on how beautiful their bride is in that white gown and how lucky he is to have her"

Scarlet cover her mouth with a blazing blush

"But you know…" Tezuka smirk "I already knew all of that"

Scarlet had enough and tear the door open, Tezuka is welcome by beautiful woman in a white gown, eyes teary as the sunset in the back reflected her beauty in his eyes.

Tezuka smile "Now I know…. Why the groom cries seeing their like this…"

Scarlet grab his doctor coat and pull him inside in a passionately long kiss.

* * *

Scarlet chuckle, the room is a mess and the gown is currently on the sofa while she's on the bed with Tezuka, naked beneath the sheet. "I can't believe we did this before the wedding, my mom will kill me" she giggle

"not before your dad kill me" Tezuka replied with the same smile and brush Scarlet's red hair and tuck it behind her ears "Did you already told them? About you know…"

Scarlet gave a soft smile "I did…they are absolutely in rejoice and…mom even cried, speaking of…are they still hospital with dad?"

Tezuka nodded "Yeah, you know your mom, just like you…she love the hospital so much, she love nursing it with your dad, they are happy spending their life saving lives…just like you and I, in the future"

Scarlet giggle "Yeah the only difference is…I'm no nurse like mom"

"Yeah… but you are my nurse at night" he flirt kissing her lips in process, Scarlet moan and slightly pull back

"Ohhh that's just a special treatment for the hospital new owner and Chief Doctor" Scarlet seduce licking his lips as they continue their kiss

"w-wait…what? Hospital owner?...Chief?" Tezuka ask in a serious tone

Scarlet blink and nodded "didn't Dad told you, he didn't assign me…he assign you to take care of the hospital and become the chief after him" Scarlet smile "After our wedding and honeymoon…Dad will retire and visit my older sister with Ging…we're going take care of the hospital, while Dad and mom go on a journey to see my Older sister, we'll have a family here, this will be our house….we'll help everyone in here…we'll have children and we'll live- mmm"

Tezuka didn't wait for any more of those words and kiss Scarlet passionately, caressing her in his arms. The kiss feel so right, full of love and happiness. Scarlet love it, Scarlet doesn't want it to end…it feels so right

They slowly pull back and look at each other's eyes "I love you Scarlet"

Scarlet eyes went teary "I love you too Tezuka…I love you so much" they kiss again, planning to do another round of love making when the telephone rang

They decided to ignore it for a few second but something is bothering Scarlet for a while

"Mmm…T-tezuka *pat* y-you better get it" Tezuka groan in protest, Scarlet giggle at this childish behavior and turn away from Tezuka to stop the temptation and received the phone

"Hello?"

"…." Scarlet brow furrowed, when she heard no sound in the other line

"Mom? Is everything alright?...Dad?" She ask….but there's still no answer, she look over her shoulder to look at Tezuka who's also has a same expression as her

Scarlet finally hang up the phone and stood up from the bed grabbing the sheets with her, she walk to the balcony. Tezuka following her behind, they look over the hospital

"That's odd, t-the hospital light's out" Scarlet said glancing over Tezuka who looks troubled "Tezuka? What's wrong"

Tezuka face slowly went pale as he continue to stare at the hospital as if he's seeing something she can't

"S-scarlet…I need to…Um, I think there's just a black out in the hospital, My brother Vener can fix this…I'll go…back to the hospital and help your dad" he said, slightly odd because few words seems unsure and it's the first time that Scarlet found Tezuka shutter

Scarlet watch Tezuka hurriedly went back inside and gather his clothes deep in thoughts, instantly Scarlet knew something is wrong "I'll come with you" Scarlet declared grabbing her own clothes

"NO!" Tezuka shouted, sharper than Scarlet expected, surprise at this she found herself stun by Tezuka pale face dripping with cold sweat

There's an tense silence….

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Scarlet ask softly approaching him in a gentle manner, before putting a hand on his cheek. This seem to calm the groom down and immediately swoop Scarlet in a warm embrace.

"P-please" Scarlet can hear his voice shaken in a hint of fear which she rarely see this wise doctor show "D-don't…you dare follow…there's nothing wrong, there's a just black out…promise me" Tezuka pull back and look at Scarlet in her eyes

"Promise me you'll stay here, keep him safe and…I'll be right back…" Tezuka kiss her softly in the forehead, which slightly feel sad "I promise"

"W-wait Tezuka…tell me what's going on…" Scarlet is starting to feel fear, tears forming in her eyes feeling as if, Tezuka will leave her and do something dangerous "T-this is not funny, that couldn't be just a blackout, the hospital has multiple Generator made by your brother and-"

"Shhh" Tezuka softly put a thump on Scarlet's lip, wipping her tear in process

"Do you trust me?" Tezuka ask in a soft tone, Scarlet slowly nodded as 'yes' Tezuka smile softly "Then don't worry…and I'll be back, you go on and have your beauty rest…and tomorrow I'll be standing across the aisle waiting for you…okay?"

Scarlet eyes were now filled with tears, Tezuka smile and give Scarlet one last kiss before turning away and bolting out of the door. Scarlet got embrace by the darkness of the room before running out of the house stop Tezuka once again, but he's already ridding a horse back to the hospital

Watching his silhouette slowly went blur to Scarlet's vision, she held on the door for support.

She doesn't know what to feel….something feels wrong, definitely wrong….everything feels heavy and she didn't know why, but she felt like Tezuka is not going to come back. Like this is the last time she'll…..Scarlet eyes went blurry with tears as she try to desperately to ran after Tezuka, in her barefoot clutching the long white sheet- when she saw all her effort is a waste, all she can do is shout

"T-….TEZUKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hoping the sound of her voice can reach him and force him to go back to her. Unfortunately she didn't have that kind of ability so- she was left kneeling in the muddy ground

* * *

Its 3:32 am in the morning, 4 hours already pass and Tezuka haven't return or contact her yet. Her worry is killing every minute while she massage her small waist, staring out the hospital in a far view.

"what's going on?" she ask herself waiting in the balcony….few minutes pass and she finally decided to break her promise and follow Tezuka to the hospital. Grabbing her white doctor coat and id, she hurriedly grab a horse in the back yard and storm out to the hospital

* * *

When she arrived the first thing she notice is that, everything is so quite…too quite for her comfort. Passing out the gates, she look for the old guard who guards the hospital at night and found him sleeping on his station. Scarlet eyes brighten and jog to the said guard, she shook him awake

"Mr. Henry, its Scarlet did you know what happen to the lig- (GAPS)" Scarlet let out a surprise gaps and step backward from the guard, he's already a dead corpse with a single card stuck on his head.

"T-this can't be" Scarlet murmur in disbelief, panic overwhelm her whole body as her feet move on its own and ran inside the hospital. Her heart is thumbing loudly in fear and it only increase by the smell of blood and corpse inside the hospital. She ran to the dark hospital hallway, her heels clicking in every step she make, checking door to door where Tezuka, her mother….her father went

"Dina" she ran over one of the wards to see her best friend, her supposed to be maids of honor is dead, hugging a young seven years old patient, shielding her from the thousand cards that is now stuck on her back. Scarlet let out short cry hugging her best friend corpse, eyes still open from the shock. "H-how could this happen…w-why?" she cried sobbing pathetically in her best friend corpse before hearing a sound.

Scarlet immediately ran to that direction, down the basement she went to the laboratory and saw her Mother and Father lying corpse in the pool of blood just outside the test laboratory.

"Mom!...DAD!" Tears stream down Scarlet's face, absolutely torn apart "D-dad dad… no no no" she kneel in the ground not caring if her shirt got covered by blood, she immediately inspect their heart rate and everything else "No no noo …mom, d-don't do this to me…No no. no" Tears won't stop falling in her eyes as she desperately clutch into them "No MOM! DAD! Open your eyes please please! This can't be happening …this is not real, you guys are..-"

"S-scar-" Scarlet swift her head to the open door of the test room, slowly laying her parents down, she ran inside "Let…S-scarlet" a pain voice said, Scarlet eyes widen to see Tezuka legs we're chop off and now crawling desperately to Scarlet's direction

"TEZUKA!" Scarlet cried and ran to his side"W-what happen to you-oh good" Scarlet felt her chest tighten as she immediately activated her nen and lay Tezuka down. In full blast, she tried to save Tezuka who's now pale with all the lost of blood

"No- no…..Tezuka, don't close your eyes, don't freaking close your eyes…you're a doctor and you knew this…please… stay with me…don't do this" Tears keeps falling to Scarlet eyes as her hands glow, healing Tezuka desperately

"g-get" Tezuka tried to let out a breath

"Don't TALK!" Scarlet hissed, tears dripping down Tezuka's cheeks "Please…please….don't do this to me, you promise me! You promise me" Scarlet cry desperately trying to increase her blazing nen

"out…"

"Tezuka, no noo !" Scarlet gritted her teeth, feeling Tezuka's pulse weaken "God no!... Shit Tezuka, not this… …we're suppose to get married you dumbass …don't!...anything but this please..I'm begging you" Her nen increase an angel form behind Scarlet's back "Angel's breath" she exclaim as the nen angel blew on to Tezuka trying to heal all his wound and legs but-

The wind nen is not working "I-Its not working, why is it not working" Scarlet panic as she try to increase her nen again

Tezuka reach out his shaky hands to Scarlet, Scarlet eyes widen as she felt Tezuka's bloody hands on her cheek. She found him smile at her weakly before his hands went limp, his eyes ran out of color and-

"NOOOOO!" she scream and desperately pour out her nen "TEZUKA!" she cried, nen brusting out of her body desperately trying to save the dead but-….

Scarlet body shaken as she look down at Tezuka's bloodied corpse in disbelief "N-no" Scarlet breathing started to shaken as she disperse the Angel's breath and started pumping Tezuka heart alive and giving him a CPR or anything she could think of right now …but nothing is happening, he didn't come back to life and…and-

 **THU-THUMB**

 _-Flash!- "I love you Scarlet" Tezuka's calm yet gentle face_ flash _Scarlet mind as she stare down at his dead body dumbfounded_

 **THU-THUMB**

 _-Flash!-_

" _Because they want the groom to be surprise on how beautiful their bride is in that white gown and how lucky he is to have her"_ _"But you know…" Tezuka smirk "I already knew all of that"_

Tears painfully fall into Scarlet's face, her eyes went lifeless…. Staring down her grooms body

 **THU-THUMB**

 _-Flash!-_

" _I'll be back, you go on and have your beauty…and tomorrow I'll be standing across the aisle waiting for you…okay?"_

"N-no…this can't be…" Scarlet started hyperventilating "No ….No… "

 _-Flash!-_

" _Scarlet…um uh…w-will you marry me"_

"TEZUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she scream all her might at the corpse before her…. Her groom, her soon to be groom, her love….is… "Pleaseee…. No please, open your eyes Tezuka, I'm begging you…you promise, you promise me…you promise we'll be together…you'll promise me you'll wait for me in the aisle…DAMN it Tezuka….don't do this to me! Not this …please anything but this- I won't be able to take it, I'm begging you please… …this is ….this is-"

"My~ my~…I did something terribly bad didn't I?" Scarlet eyes snap open. A man is crouching down beside her looking down to the corpse with her, while his chin rested in his palm with card stuck in between fingers, he has a playful smirk trail in his lips

Scarlet's body frozen

The jester didn't mind the sudden tension in the room, everything is silent and the girl's cry were immediately halted as if he had caught her breath. His grin widen

"I must say…I'm not particularly fond of killing normal prey like this...it bores me and just when I was about to walk out I saw you" He stand up properly and walk around the corpse to face Scarlet's stun body " ….tell me, why a nen user like you wasting her skill and dangerously precise nen control on this hospital healing pathetic people…it's a waste potential if you ask me" he chuckle in a dark tone before pointing a dangerous sharp card on her neck

"Fight me…." He said sharply releasing a dangerously suffocating nen "…or rather, Entertain me, little red" he change back his tone into a playful joker

But Scarlet didn't move an inch and continue to stare at the dead corpse.

Hisoka didn't move or made a sound, waiting for this prey to do something extraordinary like fight him for revenge but- she didn't move and she just stay there broken, crying like a weak and pathetic. Hisoka isn't fond of broken toys so giving a last bored look, he walk pass the pathetic weakling.

"Ah….I forgot" Hisoka pause on his track and dug his card along with arm on the back of Scarlet, passing through her body… Blood splatter out

 **FROUUUSHHH!**

He had created a hole on her heart, killing her in one go. Scarlet eyes widen and let out a sharp breathe before her vision went blur.

She felt her body collapse on the tile floor, everything went cold after that, Hisoka lean down in her vision with a bored look

"Weak and …pathetic" those were his last words before Scarlet watch his figure walk out of the room. Scarlet felt everything went cold, her vision getting blurry and body feels heavy….and before she knew she-….

Died

* * *

 **TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 16

Both Killua and Scarlet didn't said a word, they both acknowledge the silence after the tale. The story has a bitter ending and Killua didn't know what to say…then he notice something

"wait a second, I thought your boyfriend's name is…Daisuke?" Scarlet look over to Killua with a knowing smile

"I thought so too" She simply reply, Killua's eyebrow furrowed

"You're confusing me"

Scarlet open her mouth…then shut it before words could even be said, she smile. "Tell me Killua…" she lean down and put her chin on her palm "why are you here?"

Killua know she just evaded the question, he can always manipulate her to tell him all of her the secret but- for some reason Killua choses to respect this.

"I'm here to help Gon, look for his mother" Killua said with a shrug, Scarlet gave a thoughtful look before nodding in understanding "Gon's dad said, that if Gon want to see his mother all he need to do is…to go here in Zombie Island, so we figure that she might be here…or a clue where she could be"

Scarlet didn't said a word, trap in her own thought before blinking in realization "ugh…Of course" Scarlet slap her forehead as if she just realize something incredibly obvious, then a bright smile linger in her lips "we got to find Gon, I need to tell him something important…Come on" Scarlet hurriedly stood up and ran out of the forest to go back to Bisky

"ah! Wait- what's something…." Killua scowl when Scarlet is already out of reach "important…ugh, Wait up" Killua mess up his hair before running after Scarlet.

* * *

There's still a lot of unanswered question inside Killua's head as they walk to find the others. Like:

Secret about Tezuka or Daisuke or whatever

Why Scarlet is here?

And what's the important thing Scarlet want to tell Gon?

Killua knew that asking will be a waste of time, he'll get to know eventually…but- there's something bothering him….

"Okay…I'm going to guess…I think Leorio, base on what you told me Killua…he's going to be in Greed's territory next to memory lane where I think Kurapika is….hmm~ we can find Melody once Kurapika told us what he knows about her…. Gon's is the hardest one to find since, his innocence and kindhearted soul will be hunted by demons around here….but I think they'll be fine…we have to hurry though" Scarlet said in a analyze tone

"Ne…how do you know so much about Zombie Island?" Killua simply ask

Bisky and Scarlet blink in the same time "Didn't I told you…? I'm the one who's partnered up with Ging and Kite when they came to explore here few years ago" Killua look at Scarlet in disbelief

'How strong is this girl anyway?' he thought, Scarlet gave out a laugh since she just read his full expression

"I'm not that powerful at that time you know, but my nen is enough to match up Ging and Kite…I lack at offensive power and I'm a huge moral goody goody old two shoes…. I refuse to use my nen to any violence that will cause pain and distress, its against my vows…. That was what I always said back then" Bisky laugh from behind by Scarlet's honest words

"Its true, she's not even exaggerating it" Bisky confirm

"but now…I'm kinda different…I still hate killing innocent people….but, I'm not afraid to kill anymore" Scarlet eyes sharpen "We have a company" as cue, small creepy looking trolls pop out and block their way which is a long dangerous hanging bridge, surrounded by fogs

Killua flexes his muscle and Bisky gave a confident smirk….

"Last one in the other side is ….a rotten egg" Scarlet said in a playful voice before-

SWOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH! The three came charging killing the dangerous trolls while there at it

* * *

Looking down on a handsome looking jester, the woman lick her lips. She watch as he killed off glutton's zombie with ease and a bored expression in his face to match up. Those zombie weren't typical Zombie's you see in tv, they are dangerous with agility and speed.

But here he is, handling them with ease

"Such a powerful person….uuuhH~ I'm getting turn on his power…I want him, he's going to be mine"

"ughh~ disgusting" Scarlet flick her bloodied hand to spray off the blood. "Hey guys, are you done?" she ask and look over her shoulder to see Killua chop off the last mini troll's head

"Yeah~" Killua answer while Bisky is already sitting in the nearby rock looking out for something in the sky

Scarlet notice this and look up as well and saw "Shit!"

Bisky signal Scarlet and pointed at Killua, Scarlet immediately ran over to Killua

"Killua!" Killua look over to Scarlet "Wha-" before he could even say anything-

SWWOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHH TWuaCkkkkk! krEK KREK

Scarlet jump into him, making sure he is in a low ground safe from the flying bitch harpy in the sky

"My my~ if it isn't the Red fucking Queen" The harpy talk while Scarlet got off the stun looking Killua

"Mariska…fancy seeing you again" Scarlet smirk, the harpy ignore her smart as comment and let her focus get caught by a handsome young white haired lad

The humanoid bird landed on the pointy rock showing her majestic wings that is attach to her hands

Killua is stun, he felt confuse why he didn't sense the obvious looking bird in the sky "Don't be too hard on yourself love, no man can sense a Harpy's presence, now….come here" the bird seductively said stepping out of the rock to approach Killua

Killua sense the dangerous aura out of the bird, ready to evade and be alarmed but he felt his body froze and the vision of the Harpy staring straight to his eyes made him feel head radiating his body and lust running through his vein as if he wanted to kiss her….grab her and take her somewhere to-

"Mmmmmmhhh!" Scarlet grab Killua's shirt and drag him down for a long passionate kiss

Saying Killua is surprise is an understatement but his body move on its own especially when he had gaps and Scarlet made it a point to slip her tongue inside of his mouth. The lust he once felt for the bird was now forgeten and focus on responding through Scarlet's expert kiss. His mind became blank…Scarlet wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss while Killua wrap his strong arms around her thin waist pushing her closer to his hardness- It was Killua's first kiss, but he's a fast learner making Scarlet moan as he suck on her tongue and nibble on her lower lips…. He could kiss her all day but- he's running out of breath so-

"(GAPS)" both Scarlet and Killua pull red face

There's an awkward silence before Scarlet react with a giggle then letting out a happy laugh, she let her forehead rest to Killua's shoulder who scowl at her odd reaction

"what?" he ask with an irritated tone still has his hands around Scarlet's waist

"ahahaha sorry its just that…" Scarlet look over to Bisky's amuse face who already killed of few Harpy birds but Mariska the leader escape "Sorry…shishou, he fucking good kisser"

"and thank goodness he is or….It wouldn't be enough time to stun those flying bitches" Bisky said undusting few bird feather in her Lolita dress

Killua blink in confusion "W-what?"

Scarlet lightly pat Killua cute cheeks before letting him go "One of the reason why people inside the Zombie Island needed a female presence is because…monster like that, especially under 'Lust' control loves to grab a handsome and powerful males….once they had taken you…they'll eat you alive along with your soul…the only way to catch them is an authority of a woman to mark a man…in this case…Harpy's are like possessive girlfriends who can be stun by a mere kiss from another woman, the longer and much passionate we kiss, the more they get stun and frozen…literally" Scarlet gave a mocking hurt expression "oh…Its breaks their heart"

Killua let out a blush "S-so you kiss me because"

Scarlet gave apologetic smile "Sorry if I took your first kiss baby Killua….I'm just saving you…even how powerful you are….they can eat you, Ging almost got eaten by them...and I don't want to risk it"

* * *

Hisoka sitting on the top of an abandon building playing with his card left eye twitch "Why do I feel irritated all of a sudden" he murmur to himself before flicking his card behind him which is easily caught by the shadow

The jester raise his head, acknowledging the sudden visitor "My~…..Is there something you need from me, Missy?"

The woman Hisoka mentioning about revealed herself from the shadow. A beautiful black haired woman with dangerous piercing red eyes, wearing leather outfit that reveals too many skin that looks more of a sexy lingerie. Her breast is awfully big and her curves is any man's fantasy whenever the masturbate

"Aren't you cold?" Hisoka simply ask while the woman stroll closer to him, she lick her lower lip, hips swinging in a seductive manner and her beautiful sexy expression only add up to the tension

"Your name…Is Hisoka right?" her voice said in very sexy manner "Can you spare me some time?" she ask

Hisoka smirk turn into frown "Depends~ I don't like wasting my time…are you strong?"

The woman revealed her true self and open up her bat like wings, demon tails and horn, releasing a dangerous dark aura "My name Lust…I am Demon…so I guess, yes?"

Hisoka grin and stood up from his place "Well then…. Lets have great time"


	17. Chapter 17

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 17

Marishka, the seductive harpy was forcefully push down to kneel by Scarlet, after a long chase they finally capture one of the harpy and to Scarlet absolute delight the lucky bird is Mariska. She and Mariska had known each other way back when Scarlet first arrive to Zombie Island with Ging and Kite. They are not in a friendly term, in fact Mariska throws Scarlet to the cliff and stole Ging and Kite. Ohhh~ how she wanted to fry this fucking bird right here and now.

"Talk.." Killua still holding some personal grudge threaten the bird with his sharp like knives fingers, pointing dangerously at her throat

The harpy chuckle "Hmm~… I wonder what you want me to say, boya?"

Killua eyes sharpen, then Bisky step in front "According to what you said the last time, Harpy always know where the destiny train drop off human, so…. I'm sure you know what we are asking for?" she said with an intimidating tone

But the Harpy just grin mischievously "I might or I might not?"

Killua eyes darken, growing impatient with this play, he grip the Harpy's hair painfully, tugging it down" Tell me where the others are or I'll kill you" a cold menacing aura burst out of Killua's body

Mariska nervously sweat drop as she felt her blood drain down her body, fear is the only thing she sees through teenage boy making her wings limp down her side while her throat ran out dry. I'm going to die…those were the words she keep hearing in her head the moment she saw Killua's dangerously empty eyes

Scarlet still stepping on Mariska's large wings and holding her down, can't help but to whistle in praise 'that's a Zoldyck for you' she thought then Mariska gave in and mention where everyone's location is, Bisky conveniently jot it down on her small notebook of jewels

\- Leorio – Bunny bar (Greed's territory)

\- Kurapika- House of Cards (Wrath's Kingdom)

\- Gon- White spirit lake (?)

"the long black haired guy is in-…." –

"Skip it" Surprisingly Killua, Bisky and Scarlet all said those in the same time

"then That's all I saw…" Mariska admit with a sigh

"Well…At least we know Leorio, Kurapika and Gon's exact location, Melody is still missing though" Bisky said analyzing her notes

Scarlet tug the bird's feather "OW!" Mariska glare at Scarlet "Are you sure, you didn't see another girl that the train drop off"

Mariska gave Scarlet a vile look "We're Harpy's idiot, of course we only track down Males, Females no longer interest us"

Scarlet blink then rub her chin thoughtfully "hmm~ make sense…" she look at Bisky "We should get going, now that we know where they are, we have to find them before they go off running off their own"

Killua nodded in agreement "so I kill her?" he ask in a bored tone, Mariska eyes widen in panic

"No! W-we had a deal and-"

"Go on, sure, just don't splatter some blood on me" Scarlet reply who's still holding down Mariska's wings with her heels

"W-wait, I know you don't know where White spirit lake is…I-I can take you there-" Mariska went pale, desperately trying to save herlife, almost begging for it right now but the gang didn't pay attention

"Nah…I Already figure out where it is, and I can take them there" Bisky simply said furiously scribbling to her notebook

"The jester guy, the handsome Jester guy…I think that's a companion of your too…he's with Lust-sama and I can-"

"Ooh~ he can rot in there" they all said simultaneously before Killua pull up his hand ready to slice of Mariska's head

Her bird like eyes widen in fear "N-No _DON'T_ " she shriek holding her head down with tears forming in her eyes until-

 **SWOOOSH!...**

Mariska…pause, when she felt nothing…not a pain in her neck or the cold feeling of death. Shaking in fear she slowly open her eyes and saw Killua looking down at her amusedly "Domo (Thanks)" he simply said while giving a boyish grin, Scarlet and Bisky are already nowhere to be found and her wings like arm are free from the Red hair's painful heels.

Killua didn't wait for Mariska to understand happening and immediately turn his back, and disappear from his view.

When he was gone however, Mariska eyes widen in realization that they had spare her life.

 **T-thum-thumb**

Mariska put hands attach to her wings on her chest while her face slowly turn red… "K-killua…" she murmur in a sweet tone of voice

* * *

Scarlet turn pale when she meet an awfully familiar view. "S-shit"

When the trio started their search, they finally arrived on their first location, which looks like a post apocalypse view of a city.

Killua look over to Scarlet "one thing I learn when you curse, something is bad gonna happen? What is it" he ask bluntly to Scarlet, Scarlet just simply pointed down from the building they are standing on

Killua saw numerous Zombie running and eating live people "woah? Real Zombie…Really?" there's a hint of excitement in his voice

"Where does the live people come from?" Bisky simply ask obviously didn't got in this area before

"They came from that portal" Pointing at the sky with dark clouds "This is Gluttony's city, I hate this place the most, honestly…but I guess this is the fastest way to our first location which is the Bunny Bar…That portal always open up when the Reaper is off to go to work and deliver death soul right?, well Gluttony took this as an advantage and grab people from the other side…but this was discover by Reaper, and since then Reaper make sure to open up the portal in the sky where Gluttony can't reach it, but I wonder how he got those people now?" Scarlet explain

"More like who's helping him" Bisky simply said when she found thousands of Black Harpy's flying down the portal with human's attach on their claws. A faint scream of terror were heard as they release the human down to feed the zombies, some of the Harpy's eat the handsome males as their treat

Scarlet and Bisky look at each other as a sign of an obvious answer "Lust"

"Shit we have to look for another route" Scarlet said grabbing Bisky's notebook and started drawing the map according to her sharp memory and exceptionally good detail

"Wait wait wait!...I thought this is the fastest way to the others, why are we going to look another route" Killua ask confuse by the conversation again

"Killua, in this island there's only 3 things that consider an extreme threat to our lives that we can't possibly handle easily…" Bisky said bursting with her lecture mode, Killua blink and automatically listen to his former teacher as a habit

"1st. Is the death reaper, although he usually ignore the live people, he's a dangerous immortal being here that can take your soul in a second, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, the moment he let out his black shroud, you're dead"

"2nd Is the, Under taker…who control everything here, he's a mad psychotic moron who enjoys playing around with soul before he delivers them, he is also the leader of the seven deadly sin

"3rd are the Seven deadly sin, seven immortal being created by the first under taker to rule this island. They are DEMONS called lust, gluttony, sloth, pride, wrath, envy and greed…they are loyal to the under taker and they are as crazy as he is"

"So right now Killua…we need to go, its dangerous enough that we a going to face one Deadly sin, facing two is a suicide…so agree with your onee-chan or else" Bisky briskly explain

"One Onee-chan and old woman" Killua added then crouch down beside Scarlet to look at the map she created

"(gaps) don't call Scarlet old" Bisky exclaim

"I meant you" Killua said with mono tone, "Pfft" Scarlet hold on to her mouth to prevent a laughter but she laugh when Bisky started violently choking Killua

Scarlet focus on finishing the map, when she finally did, she gave a satisfying nod "Done!"

Killua look over shoulder with Bisky on the other side "Woah, how sharp is your memory?" Killua exclaim in disbelief staring at the notebook now drawn with a large detailed map

Scarlet gave a prideful smirk "Luckily more than enough to memorize a map"

Bisky eyes widen "Everyone duck!" Scarlet and Killua sense the black flying harpy zoom down from the sky in different direction

"H-How did they" Scarlet dodge one the flying harpy and grab her wings and throw it out of the building " find eyes" dodge another one who came attacking her on the back "I already mark Killua didn't I?" Scarlet ask that made Killua slightly blush but crash the Harpy's face in his bare hand

"I think they are not after me anymore" Killua said before "AHHHHH!" Bisky was grab in the shoulder

"Bisky!" Scarlet grab into Bisky's ankle but before she can another Harpy grab her waist with it crawl then another one, grab Killua

* * *

Hisoka was lying on black sheet bed bare naked when Lust crawl on top of him and started kissing him down his throat then licking down to his chest before-

"Where is she?" blood drip down Lust;s throat when Hisoka pull out a card in a sweep, Lust chuckle and gently pull away the card and throw it on her shoulder. She lay on top of Hisoka's bare body, their body press on their own nudity

"be patient my love, my girls already went off to get them"

A faint scream is heard on the roof top before a familiar harsh curse over tower all the noise and – **THUMB THUMB** \- someone landed in the rooftop and-

"you mother fucker son of a- " BOOOSHHH! BOOSHHH Harpy's cries and sound of blood splashing we're heard then welcome by silence

"FUCKING FLYING BITCHES!" Lust frown when she saw Hisoka gave a michievious smile, hearing his favorite voice after a long few hours without it

Hisoka pull away from Lust who wasn't able to caught her balance and fell on the cold ground, she growl then look up to Hisoka showing his nakedness without a care while Lust gawk at it with her hungry eyes

"If you can beat my queen, I'll consider your offer" Hisoka simply said before walking out the room to make his way up the roof

Lust gritted her teeth in frustration "I'll kill her my lovely Joker, just you wait….then I'll be your queen"

Lust disperse her human looking form and pull out her devil horns and bat like wings with a matching leather tight outfit. Then pass through the wall and arrive on the roof top with a dangerous smirk

* * *

 **TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 18

Among all the seven deadly sin, Lust is who Scarlet despise the most and would rather not crosses path with. But fate just hates her guts and keep dragging her into things she doesn't want.

"Oh~ kay…let's just make this simple and easy…." Scarlet's wrist and ankle are currently tied with black vines. "What do you want?" she ask in no particular motivation what so ever

The demon who's looking up on her with a smug smirk crosses her arms on her chest, making her chest pop out rather proudly, Scarlet raises an eyebrow, unimpressed "Mine is bigger" Scarlet mock just to wipe that disgusting smirk on Lust face and it actually work…. but with a consequence.

"urrghh" Scarlet let out a groan of pain when the vines tighten, almost strangling her breathing

"I wouldn't do anything so foolish if I were you" Lust said with a playful tone and approaches Scarlet "Or you will die and so as your little friends" mentioning Killua and Bisky who's also tied in the vines right next to her

Scarlet let out a smirk "This isn't the first time I get threaten, Demon Bitch…. You better make it worthwhile or else I won't remember this…I'll repeat my fucking question in case you don't understand, what…do…you…want?"

Lust gritted her teeth in frustration and finally snap her finger, the door connected down the building opens, Scarlet groan in displeasure when she saw the person come out of it

"Hello there Little Red, did you miss me?" Hisoka walk in smiling at Scarlet

"Hisoka" Killua exclaim, Hisoka walk over to Lust who immediately attach herself to Hisoka's arms

"oooh~ Hisoka-sama, can you be my king now, this foul loathsome red slut is already tied in my vines, , when I unleash my thorns, it can inject poison and it'll kill her within ten seconds….that means I won, isn't it?" Lust said with a perky disgusting voice which make Scarlet want to gag

"Not quite…I didn't see any fight worth watching" Hisoka smile darkly at Lust, dangerous aura roam around the jester that made Lust slightly step back in fear "Let her go and give me what I really want sweetie, not this boring kind of shit" Hisoka pull out a card, which snap Lust out of fear and immediately release Scarlet along with Bisky and Killua

"what's going on" Killua ask, Bisky gave a low sigh while massaging her pained wrist

"Lust is usually know to be a manipulative and dangerous demon, she can control any guy in a flick of a finger and make them head over heels at her, then take their lives, like a real Succubus…but I guess in this situation, Hisoka made a better lust" Bisky explain in amuse tone

"no shit" Scarlet scratch the back of her head with an amuse smile

"Well this is fun…but we got to go" Scarlet declare and drag Hisoka with her to the only exit down the building but an army of Harpy block their way

"You won't go anywhere with my King" Lust dangerously stated as vines started floating up behind her back, harpies position their selves for a battle

Scarlet immediately let go of Hisoka back collar and slightly push him back to Lust "Okay then, you can have him"

Everyone blink-

Scarlet didn't bother with their reaction and continue her way past the army of birds when Bisky drag her back to them "What the hell are you thinking, you can't possibly leave Hisoka behind" Bisky scolded

"Yes I can" Scarlet argue pointing accusingly at Hisoka, who's smiling mask never waver "I have no use for him, I'm already inside Zombie island, who fucking needs him"

"You are, you can't get out of here without him"

"I'll figure something else, for now I don't want to waste any time and energy with those two slutty morons" Pointing at Hisoka and Lust

"You're not thinking clearly, we can't leave-" Bisky words pause when Killua was no longer in their side but with Lust, making out….well more like Lust is forcing a kiss at Killua.

Scarlet left eye twitch, she watch as Killua struggle became weak, his eyes turn lifeless and collapse in the ground with a thud. Scarlet slap a palm right across her face. She knows that technique, she had face Lust few years ago with Ging, that was when Lust was still another person, a much older and wiser person. It's a technique that can suck soul and filter it in her chest where there is a blue stone, right now in this current Lust it isn't seen, because her enormous breast is hiding it.

Scarlet dangerous step closer, calmly pulling out a hand for Lust's second chance "Give it back"

Lust gave a confident smirk "fight me then, give me an amazing fight….show me what you got and I might give you his soul back"

Scarlet eyes sharpen "oooh~ you are making a big mistake, that boy is a Zoldyck and he is their next heir…his Aniki will not be happy about this"

Bisky uses her nen to seek someone's nen "He's actually close by"

Scarlet crack her knuckles and step closer "Then I'll give him a little time"

Lust eyes widen when Scarlet disappear right before her eyes then **BAM! CRASH!**

The demon was shot by Scarlet's high kick and sent flying in the next building across this, Hisoka eyes dilated in this pleasurable view, Bisky felt Hisoka's presence and immediately back away from his aura

The harpies cry in agony and went attacking Scarlet, the red queen look awfully pissed and grab one of the birds wings and jump onto her to have an exclusive ride to Lust's destination, she trampled in the building as a painful landing.

Lust burst out as a surprise and tackle her in the ground but Scarlet roll away just in time but was grab by her vines "Got you"

Scarlet smirk "Too slow" with a snap of a finger **SNAP**

Scarlet is out of its grasp and now on Lust back, she kick the demon on its back with her heels and gave another round on its head. But Lust was able to avoid the second kick and it crash on to the top buildings ground and before they knew it, the old building shake from the impact and started collapsing

The birds and as well as Lust was able to fly away leaving Scarlet in the crashing building. Lust laugh at this and landed back the building where Hisoka and the other is but surprisingly found Scarlet

Scarlet gave wicked smile and gave a middle finger before

"ARRRGHHH" Lust came charging at Scarlet frustratingly, vines all attack Scarlet….cutting her clothes bit by bit

Scarlet keeps avoiding it, disappearing and appearing with her nen until Lust finally found a pattern and caught Scarlet. "urrghh" It tightly wrap around Scarlet

Lust laugh hysterically at Scarlet's painful expression, she tighten the vein until **burst!**

"SCARLET" Bisky shouted in fear

Blood burst out of the vines and few internal organ flew in different direction, leaving no life form inside the torn vines, Lust laughter increase

"What the fuck are you laughing at" Lust eyes widen, she check inside the vines and saw few feather before **SwIPPP!** In a flick of Scarlet's needle she took advantage of Lust's distraction and cut her bare right arm. The arm came flying to the midair and landed right next to Hisoka who caught it just in time

Lust being a masochist moron, blush at this when she should be screaming in pain, Scarlet look at Lust in disbelief before grabbing the love sick demon's throat

"Give me the soul back or die" Scarlet simply threaten without even glaring at Lust

Lust simply gave her a bored look before cutting Scarlet's arm with her veins, who just came out of between Scarlet's feet

Scarlet left eye twitch in pain, she will not let Lust have a pleasure of knowing that it fucking hurts her. Her arm flew just like Lust's and coincidently flew over Hisoka as well but Lust, jump right into the arm so that Hisoka won't catch it

"sorry sweetie, I don't want you holding other sluts arm" Lust flirt before giving Hisoka a light peck on the lips and throw Scarlet arms to who knows where

Scarlet glare at Lust "Asshole"

Bisky shook her head and went out to catch Scarlet's arm "SCARLET!" she shouted and throw her arm back, Scarlet caught it in ease

"Thank you" before using her nen and attaching it back to her arm

"That's it I'm pissed" Scarlet turn her eyes back to Lust but found her making out with Hisoka, Hisoka on the other hand didn't mind play with her back. Scarlet left eye twitch, finishing healing her arm she march right into Hisoka and pull him away, much harder than she expected and-

Grab Lust other arm and twisted it painfully on her back "ACK" finally a sound pain was heard, Scarlet step on Lust head with her heels pining her down and still

A small red dot appear on Scarlet forehead as her nen increased its power, her red hair is flowing in a none existing air while her eyes glow with power. Lust pull out her Vein as well as calling out her army of Harpy.

All in the same time two threat came charging Scarlet's back but one stomp of her other heels created a sound and glow out a number of tile in the ground and killed the vine in one swift motion.

"EKKKKKKKKK" Harpies cried out before the gust of wind and red nen, burst through their form, Harpies one by one exploded into nothingness but feather

Lust stunned painfully look up to Scarlet "H-how did- m-my babies-"

Scarlet let out a last cold look before forming a needle on her finger "Sounds waves, a pretty easy technique to manage for a master of enhancer and emitter like me…but the tile part is what I won't let out a word …" she pushes her heels harder on Lust head who's blood gushing out of her mouth, Scarlet painfully tug Lust's hair forcing her to look up to her eyes

"This is not the first time I killed a sin, Lust…. So give me the fucking soul back or else" Scarlet whisper to her ears, Lust eyes widen in realization her smirk widen

"Ahh~…so you're the one their talking about" Lust chuckle despite of her enormous blood dripping down her nose and chin "You don't know huh…you can't kill me, Sins can't kill each other…wrath"

Scarlet eyes sharpen "I am not Wrath"

Lust smirk "Then do kill me"

Scarlet tighten her grip on her hair before pulling her up and throwing her away from her

Lust let out a force laugh "Oooh~ this is rich, I didn't see this coming ….so you're the traitor they are talking about"

Bisky walk to Scarlet's side "What is she talking about?"

Scarlet face darken "I have no idea"

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"oooH~ trust me, I want to" Scarlet tighten her fist "But I'll let him do it"

"ArckK" a hand burst out of Lust chest grabbing the blue stone then crushing it, a gust of cool wind flow out of lust body

Bisky run to Killua's body checking his pulse "he's back" she inform

"Took you a while Zoldyck" Scarlet simply said before Lust collapse to from Illumi's hand and fell down the ground

Illumi look as emotionless as he always been "Hisoka?" he ask

Scarlet pointed at Hisoka who's hard on erection stroking his dick few feet behind her "Yo~"

Illumi step over Lust who's still alive "ah…you're still alive" Illumi pull out his pin but Scarlet stop him right there "Don't kill her" Scarlet grip on Illumi's wrist "you'll get her curse"

Illumi blink and stare at Scarlet's hand on his wrist then look at her eyes, HIsoka eyes sharpen at this "Hmm~" then Illumi pull down his hand

"What curse?" Bisky ask still waiting for Killua to wake up, letting the young teenager sleep on her lap

Scarlet close her eyes, the red dot on her forehead disappear. She kneel down to Lust shock and dying body before healing her "H-hey what are you doing" Bisky ask in panic

"We can't afford anyone to kill her among our group…or else, you'll replace her as the Lust and won't be able to get out this Island unless you beat the Reaper"

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 19

"shit, damnit Zoldyck…do you have to crush her heart…damn it, I hate healing hearts" Scarlet curse while Illumi just look down at Scarlet with his same expression

"Just let her die" Illumi simply said

"As much I hate your guts and you're entire personality, I can't do that asshole…you'll get her curse and it's starting now" Illumi raise his eyebrow "starting what?"

Scarlet gesture on his arm, Illumi slowly inspect his arms, not actually surprise by Lust's blood crawling all over his arm changing its form as if it's dominating his entire body

"ah" He said in a unemotional tone, Scarlet growl in his pathetic reaction

"I can't heal her without using Angel's breath…shit but I can't use it right now" Scarlet murmur to herself as she try to think of a different solution until

"Move" Scarlet eyes widen as she heard a dangerously cold voice from behind and saw, Killua. His aura expand as he manipulate his fingers to create a sharp weapon, his eyes are darken in fury ready to kill "I'll kill her….I won't be indebt with aniki, I'm not this weak…I'll kill-"

 **SLAP!**

Killua's eyes widen when he felt another painful sting in his cheek, a pissed off vein pop appear on his head before looking over to Scarlet who's growling back at him "Why did you do that for!"

"I don't know, Gon is urging into my body and I feel like it"

"What-" Scarlet gave a sister like grin to Killua, stopping any vile words

"But it did wake you up isn't it" She stood up and pat his shoulder "you're not weak" Killua eyes soften on those words as his nen calms down

Scarlet back away from Lust's corpse, she look over to Illumi who's arms transforming to a demon…with this she made a decision.

"Everyone step away" Scarlet clap her hands together as Bisky and the others took a step back, aside from Hisoka who's smiling creepily

"mmmh~….this brings me back some memories" The jester moan, licking his lower lips

Scarlet burst out a large amount of nen,that impresses even Illumi. Unlike Scarlet's fiery red nen, this nen slowly turn pink to harmonic white, the red hair looks like a floating white soul now

She pull out a hand "Angel's breath" she summon a beautiful lady that Killua recognize as one of the cards in Greed Island

"T-that's Breath of Archangel" Killua whisper, Bisky glance at Killua

"Surprising isn't it, I knew it for some reason that card seem so familiar…When I had to talk to Ging, it all confirms it" Bisky gave a knowing smile as they watch Scarlet eyes glow

The Angel prepare to blow before- A harpy, Marishka came landing into Lust's body and crashing Lust face to instant death

Scarlet pause, as well as the other viewer, Marishka blush from the attention. Illumi's arms slowly turn back to normal while Marishka feather transform into a bat like wing and so as everything else in her transform into a demon features. Before they all knew it, the new Lust is made

There's a silence before Scarlet disperse her nen and evaporating Arch angel in her back

"why?" Bisky was the first one to ask, Marishka shyly look over to Killua. Scarlet gave a soft smile and walk over to her to pat her shoulder

"no wonder this place needs women"

* * *

Scarlet march right up to Hisoka, grabbing his collar as she angrily pull him down to her height

"you fucking asshole, what the fuck do you think you're doing involving youself with a Demons, how thick can you get you fucking moron!-" she shouted on the top of her lungs, pissed in beyond

Hisoka smile at Scarlet and without a second thought he kiss her infront of Killua and the others, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and dominating her in a swift.

"O-Oi" Killua blush at this, turning his head away from the view. Scarlet however is shock out of her mind but responded to the kiss until Hisoka pin her to the wall and started roaming his hands around her body, cupping her breast and letting his fingers drail down to-

"Ahem" Bisky fake a cough that literally snap Scarlet out of her thoughts and bit Hisoka lips

Hisoka pull back licking his lower lips in a seductiev way, Scarlet push him away "Tsk! lets get out of here and get the others"

Scarlet pretended to brush this off but Hisoka knew better that there in the back of her neck and up to her ears is burning red.

* * *

Scarlet flick the blood out her fingers as she look over behind her shoulder, in her side are Hisoka and Illumi finishing off the remaining Zombie while in front of her is Bisky and Killua flying up to the edge of the hanging cliff

Scarlet pull out a hand as a Harpy grab it and fly her to where Marishka is headed followed by her two 'partners'

They landed on another misty place but slowly disperse when they arrived on a small cottage.

"This is it…" Marishka said lowering her wings "I can't go any further, I'm sorry…I don't think Greed will appreciate the fact that I killed mistress"

Scarlet nodded at understanding, Marishka fidget in her stance before stealing a kiss on Killua cheek before flying away

KIllua left eye twitch "I hate it when they do that, I can never sense it when they do"

Scarlet and Bisky giggle "that's purpose of it, Killua…get used to it" Bisky simply said

Swooosh swoosh! Both Illumi and HIsoka landed on their side, announcing their arrival. Scarlet growl

"You don't like them that much don't you?" Killua ask, Scarlet let out another displeasure sound before answering

"you have no idea" Scarlet gave playful smirk at Killua "Its not like you them both either, I think you can clearly see my side here"

Killua smirk back "yeah, its good to have someone to share this mutual hostile"

The two grin and thumbing their fist together as agreement

"stop goofing around you two and let find Leorio" Bisky said sternly, Scarlet shrug her shoulder and follow her little master

"Don't worry Bisky, that old man isn't that hard to find" Killua reassure and as if it's a cue, Bisky open the deserted cottage and found that inside is a big bar

"BUAHHHH AHAHAHAHA THIS IS HEAVEN!" With an unexplainable face Scarlet and the others were staring at Leorio who's in the very end of the bar surrounded by beautiful sexy ladies drinking with a demon, who Scarlet pointed as Greed

"I know right, that's why I love being a sin, after transforming like a demon to escape my death I never knew this will be the life I would gain, all the power, name and wealth buahahahahaha cheers my friend" Greed cheers like a drunk hunk he is as Leorio click on his glass laughing hysterically as Greed

Scarlet animatedly sweatdrop along with Bisky and Killua

"uwahh~ 3" Girls in a sexy playboy bunny outfit stroll to HIsoka and Illumi's side "Care to share a drink"

"My~ my~" Hisoka smile in a thoughtful expression "I don't mind a small drink-"

The bunny girls shriek in fright when they saw Scarlet's waning look, they immediately scurry away back to Greed's table. Hisoka look over to Scarlet who immediately turn her head back to somewhere else. He maliciously grin at this "Interesting~"

Greed finally notice them and wave at them eagerly "Welcome to Cupid's bar, Come come have a drink"

Leorio squinted his eyes, his vision is quite blurry since he's completely drunk but immediately recognize Killua's messy hair "ooi! KILLUA! Come here little brat and have drink, Greed here said is on the house"

Killua left eye twitch "who are you little brat, you old MAN!"

"What? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

"I call YOU OLD MAN! OLD MAN"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT I'm GONNA-"

"now now~ no fighting inside my-" Greed's eyes landed to Scarlet's figure "woah~ " Greed slip away from his bunny girls and stand from his sit. Walking straight to Scarlet, he lick his lower lip

"My my~ I haven't seen such a beautiful young Lady in my entire life, much much better than my lovely Lust" Greed stop right infront of Scarlet, taking her hand gently before kissing it without taking his crimson eyes off Scarlet's

"My name is Greed, ruler of this territory Mademoiselle…." He wink at Scarlet "what can I do for you?"

Scarlet who had a good look of Greed slightly blush on his handsome appearance, his tone body, slightly tan skin, black brush up hair and attractive good teeth, but she immediately shook those thoughts away " uh We're here for my friend" gesture at Leorio "we're in a big hurry…would you mind?" Scarlet awkwardly pull her hands back

"Ooh~ Leorio-san huh" Greed look over to Leorio "He's a an awfully good company, but I'm sure you're exceptionally better" he said in a seductive tone pulling Scarlet small waist, pressing her against his body "would you like accompany me in my room for a one night and I shall relief your release your friend" He lick his lower lip showing his demon like fangs

Scarlet left eye twitch "I don't remember you being a Lust Greed"

"ahh~ but you'll be amaze how Greed and Lust often coincide…so? Care to let me fuck you-

 **SWIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**  
Scarlet let out a relief sigh as Greed collapse on the floor with a card pin on his forehead. Scarlet look over her shoulder and saw surprisingly Hisoka's creepy pissed look

"Do keep your hands to yourself" Hisoka pull Scarlet to his side possessively "she is mine"

Bisky step away from Hisoka's dangerously aura, as well as Killua while Illumi just blankly staring off the space. Leorio is already pass out drunk

A chuckle echo to the whole bar before Greed comically sat up, pulling out the sharp card out of his forehead, blood stream down from it, Greed roughly wipe it away before grining sharply at the clown

"And that's where my sin comes out, clown freak" His voice changes from alluring suave to a rough husky tone "In my territory only one rule is consider….whatever Greed wants, Greed gets"

Hisoka glare at Greed

"and I just happen to want your little girlfriend of yours so tough luck"

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 20

* * *

"I just remember how idiotic boys can be" Scarlet dodge another flying table in the way as she look over to Killua "Promise me, you won't be like those two idiot when you grow up Killua" she gesture on Hisoka and Greed having a battle in the middle of the bar

Killua jump away from Millions of cards before Bisky pull up a table to use as their shield

"this place is getting dangerous Scarlet, we have to go" Bisky inform

Scarlet who's standing still cross her arms and look over to the fight "as much as I wanted to, we have one problem" she push her glasses in the bridge of her nose and look over to Leorio "Leorio has Greed's mark, to be able to get him, we have to make Greed release him and the only way we can make greed do that, is to satisfy his need….and that need is"

"For you to sleep with him" Killua and Bisky said in a same time

Scarlet gave a low sigh and walk over to Bisky she whisper something to her ears pointing at Illumi who's watching silently in the background, before walking to the group of scared playboy bunnies

* * *

"Hey boys~" Scarlet said in a seductive tone, crossing her legs as she sat on the bar table. "Care to stop this stupid fight and listen to me?" Anyone in a right mind should have get that as a hint that she's trying to get their attention but knowing Hisoka and Greed, they continue to fight like a wild animal

Scarlet left eye twitch, her sexy woman ego were slightly bruised. 'Stupid- good for nothing boys'

Bisky and Killua slightly snickered in the background

Scarlet short temper snap and slam her heel right on the high chair, her heels were nen enhance that it made an awfully strong impact that crash the chair and made a huge crack all the way to the end of the bar-

 **SWOOOSHHHBAM! CRACKKK!**

The impact itself is strong enough to separate them from each other, they jump back from that strong impact just in time to dodge it unharmed

Their eyes landed to Scarlet who's glaring at them furiously

"I'm talking _here_ " her flushed furious face only made the boy's face darken in lust, especially Hisoka who's hands twitching to get a hold of her

Greed lick his lip impress by Scarlet's little demo "I'm sorry sweet heart to neglect you, I'm just trying to kill this clown so we can have fun upstairs in my room …don't worry, once I beat this moron, you can have all my attention for eternity"

 **SWIPPPP**

A card dangerously swipe onto Greed's cheek, Hisoka click his tongue

"I wouldn't talk so confidently while in front of me if I were you" Hisoka killing intent increase "Lets finish this, my queen is after all is getting a little impatient-"

"Stop!" this halted their own share of provoke and look over to Scarlet who march right in front of them, ooh~ how they love the way her boobs bounce and her hips sway with no effort what so ever.

She put a hand on both Hisoka and Greed's chest and push them away from each other "Just stop it, just stop it damn it, your fight is not going anywhere… for starters, you're wasting my time and I have a lot things to do other than to stay here and watch you two morons kill each other- second- I'm not an object that you two have to fight over so I have a proposition to get this thing over with-"

Killua whistle in impress on how Scarlet can handle two dangerous man in the planet like two young boys

"if you have an idea, do please tell" HIsoka offer, Scarlet snap her eyes on him before slipping her hand inside his pants, Hisoka moan as her hands wander to her crotch

Bisky roll her eyes before Killua tried not to barf

Greed grin "Can I have my turn next?" Scarlet finally pull out a pack of card, the complete set

"Now~ how did you know I keep it there" Hisoka amusedly ask, Scarlet just ignore his obnoxious comment and pull a chair and a table

"You two are going to finish this pride games using this card… and I call what game it is" This caught both of their alerted attention, glaring at each other before grabbing their own sit

"one game, one round…one winner, take it all, whoever wins, I'll sleep with" Both the boys cock slightly twitch in that declaration, Scarlet look over to them with a look while shuffling the cards "Let's play _Black jack_ "

* * *

"So basically the rules of the game whoever hits 21 first win?" Killua ask Bisky who nodded

"What if Hisoka lose?"

"Then we lose Scarlet" Bisky eyes sharpen

The game begin, Scarlet shuffling the deck and gave the two a pair of cards

"Do you think Hisoka is any good?" Bisky ask Killua, He shrug "I don't know, but considering he walk around with cards, I'm sure he have few tricks in his sleeves" Bisky smile "Well, this is going to be a fast game, grab Leorio"

The two has a perfect poker face, but they are not playing poker right now, aren't they?

"Stand?" Scarlet ask in a playful tone, unlike Hisoka's face, she can slightly see through Greed's frustration

"hit" The sin said in a grumble, Scarlet toss him a card

Hisoka on the other hand just lazily lean over the chair

Greed face didn't change when he receive his card

"Hit" Scarlet raise an eyebrow again on Greed's word but simply give him another one

Then finally a grin of triumphant brush into his lips then both of them said in the same time:

"Stand" They showed their cards and-

Greed got 20 and Hisoka got 21, Hisoka lick his lips "Black Jack"

Killua who's balancing Leorio in his arms look at the table in disbelief "Uso~ Hisoka won"

 **SLAM!** Greed slam his hand on the table "I can't accept this! No one! No one beats Greed, Greed wants this bitch therefore I call this game shit I-"

"Hisoka asshole" Greed tantrums were halted when Scarlet look over Hisoka's cards and pull a sticky substance from the card, its not an ace of club but actually a club of eight so the real result is:

Hisoka lost, he had 18 and Greed had 20

Greed let out a cheer and boast of arrogance "Hah! Tough that cheater buahahaahahah I knew it, I love this game- now I bid you all goodbye, now lets fuck my queen" Then greed snap his finger and release Leorio from the mark on his neck then grab Scarlet on her waist and was about to suck on her neck to transfer the mark when-

Hisoka started charging Greed but immediately Scarlet zoom past Hisoka and punch him in the gut, he flew out of the bar. Killua and the others ran after him, the bar closes with a lock.

Hisoka body went furious, the amount of dark aura suffocated the atmosphere, he charge the bar ready to burst inside and kill Greed but before he could even do it, Illumi block him shaking his head saying "This is not worth your time Hisoka"

"Ora, when did you care about anything other than yourself Illumi-kun?" Hisoka said coldly while his hands grip in frustration

"Way later than you did, Hisoka" Illumi words slightly shook Hisoka's body which slightly calm him down

"Get out of my way" Hisoka said coldly as Killua shivers from behind

"Just accept it, you lost to your queen, she didn't let you cheat…because she wants Greed to win on purpose"

"I don't care, get out of my way"

"Scarlet manipulated the cards for you to lose"

"Get out of my way"

"she doesn't want you to-"

HIsoka grab on to Illumi's face and crash him down the ground with a large amount of nen that grew a big hole on the ground

 **BAM CRACK!**

There's a silence when Bisky and Killua back away from Hisoka, slightly afraid of the furious clown

Kilua gulp nervously "I didn't know…Hisoka could be this powerful to take on Aniki…I feel sorry for Gon"

"he's frustrated, what the hell is Scarlet thinking" Bisky said a little bit in panic, Hisoka body shiver before letting out a furious cold blooded aura ready to crash Illumi's body again when- a hand stop his grip

Hisoka look over to that hand, a black perfectly manicured hand, slender and feminine that attached to a sexy body with curves on a right place and a most beautiful face he will ever see-

"Scar-" Scarlet put a hand on Hisoka's mouth to shut him up, grabbing Illumi from the ground who seem to recover fast with just an unemotional 'ouch' words coming out of his mouth

 _"Let's get out of here"_

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you manipulated the game so that Hisoka will lose, you also predicted that Hisoka will cheat so you let him win for a while to see Greed's attitude. When you knew that he wouldn't release Leorio and go tantrums, you reveal Hisoka's cheating. Which boosted Greed's ego that you sided him not Hisoka. And when he won, when he finally release Leorio, you switch places with one of the Greed's slutty bunny, and aniki made sure to transform the slutty bunny into you…so in short, the Scarlet that's sleeping with Greed right is his own slut bunny" Killua analyze Scarlet nodded with a chirpy smile and pat his head

"Yeah~ you're a smart kid" Scarlet praise before shuddering on Hisoka's killing intent, he's been like that since they started walking to their next destination, Leorio is still sleeping, being carry by Killua

"But the only thing wrong is, Hisoka really won that game, I just copy his technique and make it look like he cheat, but he really didn't" Scarlet said with a guilty expression while Hisoka eyes sharpen, bloodlust covers them all

"uhh~ Scarlet, I think we'll head first, we'll wait for you to the heaven's tree and…" Bisky drag Scarlet shirt to look at her in the eyes "Fix this" she harshly whisper before running off with Killua, (unconscious) Leorio and the unemotional Illumi

Leaving Scarlet and Hisoka alone in the misty forest, Scarlet nervously look over to Hisoka, she slightly flinch on his hard look before turning around in surrender "uhh…..Sorry?"

Hisoka eyes sharpen "Not accepted"

SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH! Before Scarlet could know what's happening Scarlet is already pin in the tree being kiss roughly by Hisoka

"uhhhh~ Hisoka n-not here I- uhhh~"

"You're going to fucking make up to me, Little Red- I'm beyond furious"

"No uh uhhh HIsoka oooH~ uuh"

* * *

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 21

Scarlet let out a moan as she felt the heat of Hisoka's arousal press on her belly, her top was pull up to her collar while Hisoka occupy his time sucking her nipples and playing around with the other. They were still in the misty forest, clothes disassembled without any care of their surroundings.

Hisoka pull out his mouth from Scarlet's breast and look at her flustered expression "Little Red, does this make you feel good?" he ask in a husky tone while his skillful hands massage Scarlet's firm breast before pinching her nipples, she can only let out a faint sound before Hisoka grind his dick on her

"ooh~ I want you Scarlet and I'm going to fuck you right now…." Hisoka lick and suck her neck "I'm going to fuck you right now…right here, in this tree and you'll be all mine" Scarlet let out a gaps when Hisoka suck her nipples then slip his hand in her panties and started playing with her wet pussy

"ooh~ fuck uuuhh H-Hisoka" Scarlet caught her breath "I-if you don't s-stop - s-someone is going see us" Scarlet's is currently not in a right mind to think of an excuse to get out of this especially when Hisoka is working on her expertly.

Hisoka muffle an amuse laugh in the middle of sucking her breast and twisting his two finger inside of her "What are you talking about my queen, we're inside a Purgatory specifically inside a misty forest….the only being that can see us fuck are dead people and those filthy sins, …and with all honesty, little red… I don't really care"

Scarlet bit her lip to prevent a moan, Hisoka keeps hitting and rubbing her clitoris that's making her toss and turn her head "H-Hisoka" she cried in a low tone "T-this is so- embarrassing….I ne-never had sex with someone outside a- room *pat* please just s-stop before we-"

Hisoka smirk "Lighten up my queen, if you don't try this….you'll miss out all the fun" Hisoka jam his three fingers inside of Scarlet and started pumping fast and hard

Scarlet blink, a warm feeling suddenly expanded in her chest, for some reason those words sounds so familiar…b-but where?-

"You have no idea how sexy you are Scarlet, you should put your body in good use" Hisoka groan licking her neck and started sucking it, Scarlet thoughts is immediately thrown out of the window "Fuck soo good, you taste so good"

Hisoka aura expand throughout the forest, Scarlet was about to expand her aura too and let go- but then-

"who's there-" Scarlet eyes widen and immediately slam Hisoka down the bush and hide their presence, a rustle of feet and fabric were heard

Scarlet curse her stupidity for she's known throughout the world for her exceptional control of her nen but now she almost lost it- stupid Hisoka and his-

"Ughh H-Hisoka!" Scarlet hiss when her partner just thrust his hips upwards digging his dick farther inside of her

This is where Scarlet realize that when she push Hisoka down, they are still literally connected and now they are in the bush, nothing has change or stop, in fact it just made it ten times worst

Scarlet is on top of HIsoka, he urge his hips again "H-hisoka" Scarlet grip on the jester's shoulder to stop his movement

"S-stop it damn it, there's a person in sight, I can feel his nen and-" Hisoka ignore Scarlet paranoid senses and continue to urges his hips to bounce Scarlet on top of him

Scarlet who's wet and hot, panted in arousal. Hisoka smirk at her attractive reaction and continue to urge her to move

"Really~ my queen, you should take advantage of this position….it's not often I'll let you be on top"

"Hi-Hisoka this is not funny, you uughh uhh~ have to st-stop I-"

"You know I can't sweetie, unlike you…I never practice control, but If you do me now…it'll be all over before Kurapika come this way"

Scarlet snap her eyes open and glare down at HIsoka "You knew?"

"I did expand my nen didn't I, I just happen to sense his"

"Ugh~ t-this is bad, that's Gon's friend…I don't want him to see me like this" Hisoka can't help but to grin on Scarlet adorable blush. How can this woman be sexy and adorably cute all in the same time

"Then you better hurry up, because he already sense my nen"

"Fuck you Hisoka" Scarlet hissed before starting moving and bouncing on top of the playful jester

"OohH~ please to" he groan

Scarlet bounce and move her lips in every ecstasy she seeks, she actually took Hisoka's advice to take for granted of the position and with all honesty, she actually like this position. She have all the control she need on top, she can move in a way she want and Hisoka expression is so darn sexy.

"Gggrrgghh" Hisoka groan as he gets near, Scarlet went faster and harder on top, loving how HIsoka is now moving along with her

Their nen expand as they both let a sexual sound before

"MMMMMMnnnH" Scarlet bite her lip as she thrust for the last time and exploded in cum on Hisoka's dick, Hisoka slam his hard dick upward in return and grip on Scarlet's thigh tight.

Scarlet collapse on Hisoka's chest on that quickie, Hisoka let out a chuckle before brushing his fingers on Scarlet red firey hair

"that was fun… want to try again?" Hisoka ask in a playful tone before Scarlet slap him on the chest

It took Kurapika a while to finally beat Pride, the demon sin that captured him in his dimension but he eventually did and just with a few broken bones and ribs. He was able to escape Pride Village and ran all the way to a misty forest

One thing he learn and mastered few years ago from his former sensei is that, you can expand your senses using nen. So in what energy he has left….he try to expand it to locate gon and the others.

After few tries he discover that he's too weak and rested in one of the tree for a while but a wave of dark aura- immediately jolted him.

He ran blindly to where he had sense the aura, he knows that aura all too well. He had encounter too many times to forget

"Hisoka" He ran after the aura, hoping that he'll see that jester clown but- it stop- just when he's starting to feel another strong aura- but immediately vanish

He decreases his pace and started walking- it confuse him, was that his imagination? The aura disappear without a trace- where is it?-

Kurapika cringed when he felt his broken arms and ribs started to affecting him, in desperation he tried to enhance his senses again-

He hear a breath- a faint sound of panting in exhaustion- a muffle of scream and- smell of-

Kurapika didn't understand what is happening but he just follow the faint sound and through the bushes he open it and-

"Yo~" HIsoka greeted while still lying in the grass naked with his hard and glory sticking up, Kurapika blink and-

"I'm sorry" – Before Kurapika turn his head- **CHOP**

* * *

Kurapika woke up with a slight pain in the back of his head

"ow…w-what hit me"

"Kurapika" Kurapika gaps and turn his head to find Hisoka and Scarlet standing in front of him, looking down at him while he sat up the grass

"S-scarlet-san, Hisoka" Scarlet gave a sheepish grin "Sorry that I hit you- I was with Hisoka were wel- I thought you were an enemy and I accidentally hit you- sorry" she said hopefully Kurapika bite the lie

Hisoka just stand there with an innocent smile

"its okay…I actually I didn't remember how I collapse, I just know something hit me"

Scarlet smile slightly twitch "Did you remember the last thing you saw?" she ask

"N-No…its blurry" Kurapika said still holding his painful head

Scarlet smile widen _'Of course you wont , I made sure you didn't' she scream on her thought_

Hisoka look at Scarlet with amuse expression

"anyway, what happen to you? you look battered up- let me fix you" Scarlet immediately change the subject and fix Kurapika, thanking her lucky star in process

"ooh~ but I did remember sensing Hisoka's aura and a different aura when I came running here" Kurapika added, Scarlet froze

Hisoka chuckle "Did you?….maybe it was Scarlet you had sense since we were after all Scre-"

"SPARRING ….sparring with each other" Scarlet immediately cut off Hisoka with a glare

"ooh~ I see…so that's why I heard some panting… an exhausted breathe and a smell of-…well I don't know what that smell is but- it-" Scarlet face flush and immediately cover Kurapika's mouth

"Please…d-don't describe it anymore, please….let it go" Kurapika blink innocently, a little confuse but nodded

HIsoka chuckle "I'm guessing you're virgin huh~ Kurapika~"

Scarlet glare at Hisoka "Shut up HIsoka"

"oooh~ but-"

"Screw you" Hisoka chuckle "you already did sweet heart"

* * *

Killua impatiently tap his feet in the ground as they wait for Hisoka and Scarlet's return "what's taking them so long" he ask Bisky with a impatient tone

Bisky chuckle darkly "Oooh~ Killua, let them be…they'll get here when they get here…you can't possibly rush those things you know…they might even do it more than once~"

"W-what?"

"OooH~ its good to be young"

* * *

 **TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 22

* * *

After Scarlet fix Kurapika wound and scratches, they finally went out their way to Killua and the others. Kurapika who's inspecting his body, checking his broken bones and fracture, look up to Scarlet, impress and he can't help but to voice out his positive opinion

"You're really good at using your nen to heal wounds" Kurapika said sincerely impress by Scarlet's talent, he can heal himself using Holy chain but he never thought of using it for others, plus he can only use holy chain when activate his red eyes and that always took a toll out of his body

"Wha- ahh~ yes, my nen was naturally awaken during my time as a doctor, call it prodigy or what…but my healing abilities came and awaken without me knowing…" Scarlet chuckle "Until my grandma pointed it out, that is" Scarlet grumble and snap her head to Hisoka

"will you stop that, Hisoka, you're creeping me out" Kurapika slightly sweat drop at that, it is true that Hisoka was glaring at him and staring intensely at Scarlet since they got of the forest

* * *

When they arrived on their destination where Bisky and the others should be waiting for them. All they saw is a trace of white feather and the glowing white Heaven's tree

"ooh~…shit" Kurapika look over to Scarlet who's now pale and in displeasure. "What's wrong" he ask

Scarlet pinch the bridge of her nose "They were taken"

"Gon?" Panic swelling into Kurapika's chest

"No…We haven't seen Gon, it was Bisky and the two Zoldyck"

Kurapika look at her disbelief "They couldn't be capture, they're-"

"Yes they're strong, they probably came with them without a fight"

"You're not making sense Scarlet-san" Scarlet gave shook her head "Doesn't matter, we have to figure out how to get up there" Pointing at the sky

"Up there?" Kurapika ask, Scarlet simply nodded and started looking around "Yes up there, we were planning to go up there in the beginning, we're suspecting Gon is there….but I guess Bisky and the others took the liberty to get a free ride" Kurapika got more confuse from Scarlet's reply

"Maybe I could do something to help" a voice said, Hisoka blink when they found Illumi walk out of the forest with a little bruise and scratches

Scarlet let out a snicker before laughing out at Zoldyck's "pffhh ahahaha They drop you out didn't they"

Illumi didn't reply and just keep his emotionless façade but Hisoka knows better to see a small scowl, the clown chuckle at his old friend

"You should have expected that….you don't have a hint of kindness in you Zoldyck" Scarlet said still grinning at Illumi standing tall in front him

"Kil shouldn't be up there" Illumi simply said

"Killua is kind enough to be taken, even if he's an assassin, he's different from you…you should know that since you did bother manipulating him for a long time since he is 'different" Scarlet taunted

Illumi ignore Scarlet and put a two finger in his mouth and let out a whistle, the ground shaken. Kurapika hold out himself before a large beast came out, a three headed beast

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Kurapika can't help but to agree to Scarlet's words, staring at 30 feet tall beast

Hisoka raise an eyebrow while Scarlet scowl at Illumi "What's with you Zoldyck, adopting beast from Zombie Island, I heard from Bisky your great great great grandfather took out a large dog and name it Mikey"

Illumi gave a rare cold smile and shrug his shoulder, Kurapika step back from the growling beast

"W-wait a minute, so that big dog Mikey guarding in your gate Illumi san is from here….If I remember correctly, Mikey isn't really obedient from others" Kurapika said warily

"Except from a strong master" Illumi pull out his pin "Or a master of manipulation"

Scarlet smirk approving Illumi's tactic "such a smart guy, let's go then"

* * *

"I still don't get it, what's up there that got Killua and possibly Gon" Kurapika ask while climbing up to the 3 headed beast Cerberus, Scarlet held out her hand and help him up "and who took them?"

Scarlet smile "Angels"

Kurapika pause as he sat on the back of the beast "I beg your pardon"

Scarlet giggle "You heard me right Kurapika, a pack of goodie goodie old two shoes with wings, or in other words angels" she look down onto Hisoka and Illumi who petted the beast for a while before jumping elegantly in the back with them

"You better hold on tight Kurapika" Scarlet warn, Illumi signal the beast to jump. The gravity fight over them, the wind of pressure blew through their faces, Kurapika hold on tight to the beast fur and realize that movement were just an anticipation to prepare for the jump….SWOOOOSHSHHHHH

The Cerberus let out strong roar and leap out through the air, leaving an impact of destruction to the forest, the air pressure was too strong and Kurapika was left clutching on the fur of the beast as his dear life until-

They arrived in the dark sky way pass the cloud, someone grab the back of his collar and tug him out of the beast and landed in a soft cotton floor. "Uarrrghhhhhhh" The Ceberus fall through the clouds, rejecting the dark beast from underworld but it had finish it task reaching the top of an artificial heavens and leaving the humans in the clouds

"Didn't think he was able to reach it, good fluffy" Scarlet commented as she stood up to the misty soft clouds

"Don't give him that nickname, I'm planning to grab him back to our mansion later" Illumi said as if that was his errand

"Like the name Mikey is any different" Scarlet murmur and help Kurapika up which he took with a polite smile.

"Gosh you have no idea how glad I am that you're here, I'll be miserable if I'm stuck with those two" Scarlet said smiling at Kurapika "I call for a buddy system, Hisoka and Illumi should look over there and we'll look over here" Pointing at the right "you won't be able to sense angels, they don't have nen since…they are already dead…but they do have a power called Holy Spirit, try not to get killed" Scarlet lead and was about to turn and leave the two when

Scarlet groan "I don't think we needed to split up, Scarlet…"Kurapika said warily looking around as they found themselves surrounded "they already found us"

"I hate it when they do that"

* * *

"oomph" "Ugh" They arrived on the center of the endless cloud, Scarlet had doubted if it was really the center or not because they all look the same to her, but when a golden gate open out of nowhere, the scenario change.

The place was now a peaceful green field, full of wonders of spring and angels dress like a roman empire. Scarlet didn't had a chance to ogle at the paradise when their chains were tug like a prisoner and lead them in a bridge where there is a white gazebo, a perfect place for a cup of tea and not for an execution of vile human who dare trespass the artificial gate of Eden

"…Then me, Kurapika and Leorio went running to Killua's mansion to rescue him from his- ah!" Scarlet smile when she saw a familiar chocolate brown eyes "Kurapika!...Scarlet, H-Hisoka? And Killua Niisan" Gon wave at where he is sitting

He's with Killua and Bisky having a cup of tea with a woman who has a long magenta hair, her back is facing them so they didn't saw her face until she turn her head to their direction.

Scarlet who's still chain and hold by the angel soldiers pause in disbelief, different emotion ran through her mind until she finally settle to one…. She gave a small bright smile-

"What did you know?~ …. you're here after all…." The magenta hair woman hold on to her mouth in surprise, tears swell up in her eyes when she saw Scarlet, Scarlet smile and finish her sentence which she haven't spoke for years "Onee- sama"

"ONeee-sama!?" Killua and Gon exclaim in surprise, standing up from their sit

"B-but, s-she's…she's my…she's my mother" Gon said eyes shining with happiness

"Yes she is…can't you see the likeness?" Scarlet said as Gon's mother simply walk beside Scarlet, Scarlet pull down her glasses and smile with Gon's mother

And true it is, Scarlet older sister Magenta smile in the same time and the likeness became obvious to everyone. The fiery colored hair, Magenta has pinkish while Scarlet has dark red , they have the same skin color which are pale white, same piercing red eyes, only Magenta's is lighter. The only uniqueness the sister have are their posture and body. Obviously Scarlet is more bless with womanly feature but Magenta had the elegance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gon ask, Killua snickered from behind "She just figure it out few hours ago" Killua answer it for her. Scarlet gave a guilty expression

Magenta open her arms and face her sister "Baby Sister I'm so happy to see y-" she pause, her red eyes drifted down to the chain clasp in her sister's wrist "Why is there a chain on my baby sister's wrist?"

Everyone pause aside from Scarlet (who's fully aware of her Sister's temper, it does run in the family after all), chills ran down to their spine when Magenta's soft sweet voice turn cold as ice in a mere second

"My Lady…We're sorry we didn't know that she's your sister- we saw her with the dark hair and the magician….they both have demonic aura so we immediately capture the threat before-"

"DAMN IT!" The sweet gentle mother Gon saw just few minutes ago erupted in range and disappear, everyone took a step back surprise on the sudden change of persona "AM I ASKING FOR AN EXPLANATION! RELEASE MY SISTER OR I SWEAR…. YOU GOD FOR SAKEN BIRDS, I'LL FU-"

Scarlet cover her big sister's mouth before she could even tainted her large angelic wings from her harmless cursing, laughing sheepishly at the stun.

"ohhh~ kay, Onee-sama calm down…I'm fine" Scarlet gave force laugh and hurriedly gesture the stun arch angel to release her, this snap out the soldiers and immediately obliged

"W-were so sorry Magenta-sama" The soldiers bow their head in shame and fear, Magenta finally calm down and realize what she done

"oohh~ my…I'm so sorry" everyone animatedly sweat drop, Magenta seems to turn back to normal and is now sweet and gentle as she is. As if they are two her

"U-uh what's going on?" Killua deliberately ask Scarlet who's sighing in the background as they watch Magenta repeatedly apologies to her guard with an innocent tears shedding in her eyes

"uhh~ well….it runs in the family actually…"Scarlet honestly admitted with a blush "Our family is known in the hospital for our temper, comes from my mom actually. As you can see my temper is always present while my big sis is just there, waiting to be release" Scarlet chuckle on Gon's dumbfounded face

"It doesn't suite her actually….She's always been sweet and gentle, but believe it or not, the very first time Gin receive the wrath of my sister's ranging personality and punch him in the face….was the very first time your dad fell in love" Scarlet snickered "and it was punch"

Gon grin "I'll love to hear more and I can't believe you're my Aunt, I really have knock of having the coolest aunt ever, first it Mito-san and you Scarlet-san"

"Awww~ Its nice to know that you're my nephew too Gon" Scarlet exclaim and give the teenager a bear hug

"And I'll be your Uncle Gon, can I have a hug" chill shiver into their spine on Hisoka's words from behind, Scarlet immediately shove him out

"You're not part of the family get lost"

"My~My~"

* * *

 **TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Joker X Love X Queen**

Chapter 23

For the few hours they had stayed inside the Artificial Eden, the gang had their moments of peace. Gon had one of the most wonderful days of his life, he had earn two new family and leaned that her mother is one of the most beautiful thing he had ever discover towards his journey as hunter.

Magenta cast a feast in the garden of even, everyone was happy though the arch angels are slightly wary to Hisoka and Illumi but still the feast ended in peace.

"Onee-sama" Scarlet and Magenta finally had their moments alone, they watch from the afar the illuminating lights of the dinner table where there is Gon and Killua laughing and eating all the desserts, Kurapika talking to Leorio about his experience who is thankfully awake while Bisky is talking to one of the handsome arch angels, they had their few minutes of breather inside the zombie island.

Magenta hold onto Scarlet's hand with a loving smile "I'm so happy to see you again" she said with a teary eyes

"Ooh~ don't start with that Onee-sama" Scarlet sniff and wipe some tears on the corner of her eyes

There's a silence as they enjoy the scenery.

"Onee-sama I have a confession…" Scarlet finally broke the silence with troubled look on her face "I'm sorry I took this" she pull out white necklace diamond from her doctor's coat and handed it to Magenta

Magenta eyes widen in surprise and look at Scarlet in disbelief "H-how did you get this, this is always here"

"I did came here in the past with Ging, Onee-sama" Scarlet gave a force smile hoping that can do it but she should know better to fool her older sister

Magenta shook her head "N-no that time, I was still alive… but when I died they made me the keeper of this jewel….you know what this jewel is and what it do, right Scar?"

Scarlet nodded in sorrowfully "Its Dark Fate, used by Death all the time to lure someone to their deaths"

"Then why do you have it!, how did you get it" Magenta said with raged and hurt

Scarlet didn't said a word and just bow her head in guilt

"Scarlet…did you already die?" Magenta ask with a trembling tone

Scarlet eyes water and nodded forcefully

Magenta gritted her teeth and shook her sister's shoulder "WHAT!, h-how- what- …what happen! Were you killed? What happen to mom and dad you-"

Scarlet shook her head and hug Magenta fiercely and whisper to her ears what happen, Magenta eyes widen on that revelation, tear form in her eyes as she hug Scarlet tighter.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner"

Scarlet grip her fist tighter "B-because I fail"

Magenta pull back and look at her baby sister's face "Don't say that, don't you ever say that… wait" Magenta hold on to Scarlet's warm face "Why is that you're feel alive… you're alive right?"

Scarlet nodded "I became a lost spirit for years Onee-sama, until… I finally know how to reincarnate myself, it wasn't my time…I knew it, so I fought death using that daimond's power and.."

Magenta let out a gaps and pull back, looking up and down at Scarlet in disbelief "Y-you traded yourself as a…"

Scarlet nodded

Magenta step forward "B-but Scarlet, where's your sin?"

Scarlet let out a bitter smile "The reason why…I can still face the person who killed our family Onee-sama is because, I lock her up here"

Magenta gaps "You idiot!, that could kill you if you didn't return for a year!"

"But I did didn't I?"

"What if you didn't! you idiot! That was a stupid thing to do"

"I had to do it" Scarlet cried with a determine face as she put a hand on her stomach, Magenta didn't miss it. "I had to do it, because… because he's my precious….he's all I have left" she look up Magenta's red eyes

Magenta clutch her fist, tears running to her cheeks "oh~ my…What am I going to do with you…" she murmur as she hug her little sister sorrowful figure "I assume you stole the red one too?"

Scarlet nodded still had her face buried to her sister's non existing small chest

"And feed it with a one thousand soul?"

"Y-yes"

"You didn't massacre people do you?"

"N-no"

"Then how?" Magenta ask with a cute strict tone

"I- I battle in heaven's tower for a year and killed 1 thousand people" Scarlet confess like a child who done a wrong deed

Magenta let out a gentle chuckle "How Ironic"

* * *

That morning everyone gather up to Magenta who finally found Melody, Magenta gentle face were mix with a worry and troubled, Scarlet who just came in click her tongue in disapproval. Finally Kurapika can't take any more stress from unknowing where his friend is started asking about the situation.

Scarlet first explain that Melody is in a deep trouble, that she went off her own and went to Lazy Castle where another sin is staying. Sloth, lock up Melody and will be executed after she tried to still Sonata of Darkness the piano version.

"Darn it, I told her….I told her we'll do it together" Kurprika murmur in frustration, it was only loud enough for Scarlet to hear

"Is there for some reason she want that dangerous piece?" Scarlet in pure curiosity

"S-she's in that, because she heard the flute version of the Sonata's Death" Kurapika simply confess

"Oooh~ so that's why she look like that" Scarlet simply said but earn a glare from Kurapika

"She has kind heart and all she wanted to do is to get her appearance back" he said in a determine look but Scarlet only gave heavy sigh

"You shouldn't have encourage her to get all those Sonata's Kurapika" Scarlet said with a serious look on her face "It wouldn't do her any good"

Kurapika look glumly "That's her goal as hunter, her only wish, how could I not encourage her"

Scarlet sigh again "Well for starters… do you really think gathering those 4 Sonatas of Death can actually bring her back to normal?"

Kurapika look Scarlet with a confuse expression, she smile at him "If those 4 those Sonatas are played, Melody won't get her appearance back…she'll able to Summon Satan"

Kurapika eyes widen in shock

* * *

Magenta and gang pull out a plan to get Melody, the two evil duo just tag along like bored children looking for blood and action.

"Okay so everyone got the plan?" Magenta ask they all nodded

"Okay good, we have to do this fast…you guys don't have much time, so you have to be completed before tomorrow…luckily this is only Sloth….reminder to all, Zombie Island first timer… the place is twice as dangerous now as it was tomorrow. Be careful of the sins, undertaker and other creatures here…one of the team of three die…the two stays…ready?"

Everyone nodded and Magenta gave an excited squeal ruining the tense moment "Goodie it's been a while since I went out of the field"

Gon and Scarlet animated sweat drop along with the others

"Now go!" Everyone jump down the clouds then was caught by Arch angels giving them a ride to Lazy Castle.

Everyone was caught except for Hisoka and Illumi who luckily summon Cerberus

"I'm bored" Hisoka whine in a bored tone

Illumi just ignore this with his same blank expression and seized Cerberus to follow the flying humans

* * *

 **TBC~**

A/N: As you can see…I don't talk much…but, I'd like to say thank you and sorry for the delay. I never edit my fanfic while I'm in the middle of making the plot….I ask someone to beta it after I actually finish/ complete it. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for all the advice and reviews?


End file.
